Behind a Smile
by aznpride16xx
Summary: A smile is a way to show that you're okay, but it can be deceiving. Amu used it as a mask to hide all her pains and sufferings. She couldn't let him know that he broke her heart. So all she could do was smile. Just smile.
1. Welcome Home

**Meilin: Alright, I am extremely sorry that I haven't been around lately. I've had a lot of things on my mind…well I still do…but that's why I'm here on FF to write another story. Hopefully I can express some feelings across through this fic…because I obviously don't know how to express them in real life – sad isn't it?  
>Ikuto: As for "The Curse of the Twins" it will be on Hiatus for a while.<br>Amu: And if you go to her profile page you can check out some of the stats and be updated.  
>Meilin: Thanks for your help and support!<strong>

**Ikuto: Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara – Just the Plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Behind a Smile – Chapter One: "Welcome Home"<strong>

_Time moves forward no matter where you are._

_Everything changes; nothing stays the same…nothing._

_Don't expect your past to be the same as when you first left it behind._

Just the thought of being able to see his face was enough for her heart to skip a beat. After being away for almost eight years the pink haired child was excited to be home. Home, where she knew _he_ would be.

Amu woke up in one of the best moods today. This was the first time she would be seeing Ikuto in eight years. They were childhood friends, no, they were best friends but she lost contact with him after four years while she was overseas. But that didn't stop her from thinking of him everyday.

As the plane was flying back to Japan, Amu couldn't seem to sit still. She was too thrilled to be going back home to see him. She was ready to tell him the feelings she'd been saving just for him.

"_Ikuto," the fourteen year old girl said to the boy towering over her small figure._

"_Hm?" He questioned._

"_I-"_

'_Flight 121 is preparing for departure," the airport's intercom announced._

"_I'll tell you when I get back, okay?" She said with a smile._

"_I'll be waiting then," he replied before giving her one last goodbye hug,_

_Amu boarded onto the plane and watched through the tiny window as Ikuto waved to her._

'_I'll definitely tell him when I get back," she thought._

"Definitely," the young adult said as she stepped off the plane.

Not even settling her things into her own home, Amu went straight to her best friend's house. With not much of a surprise, the door was opened by none other then his parents.

"Amu, honey! It's so good to see you back!" Souko, Ikuto's mother, exclaimed, squeezing her into a suffocating bear hug.

"My, Amu, how you've grown. You've developed into a fine young lady."

"Thank you, Aruto." She said, showing her gratitude towards the father. "Not that it isn't great to see you guys, but, um, is Ikuto home?" She asked a little embarrassed. She didn't want to be rude but she really wanted to see her best friend.

"He actually moved in with Kukai a few years ago." Souko explained. After a small chat about where Kukai, lived, Amu said her thanks and rushed off to Kukai's house. "Amu, wait!" Souko yelled after. Aruto placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and slowly shook his head.

"I think he should tell her," he said disappointed. Sad and worried looks watched the young girl as she dashed down the road.

You see, Aruto and Souko knew about Amu's crush for their son ever since she was six and he was eleven. The ages were a few years apart but it really didn't matter to them. They both thought Amu would be the perfect daughter-in-law and they hoped she would marry Ikuto one day. But she suddenly had to move away…and feelings didn't stay the same for both parties.

Amu texted Kukai saying that she was on her way over to his house from Ikuto's parent's house. Why didn't she think of going over there in the first place? Her old house was next door, after all. Soon a buzz came from Amu's pocket. She took her phone out and brought it to eye level. It said:

_I'm going out with Utau in five minutes but I'll leave the front door unlocked for you. Ikuto should be home soon anyways. – Kukai._

She sent him a "thanks" and smiled. Utau was Ikuto's younger sister. She and Kukai have been dating while she was away.

Indeed, the two lovebirds left before she got there and there was a car parked in front of the garage. Thinking the car was Ikuto's, the pinkette slipped past the front door and silently walked upstairs to where Ikuto's room was supposed to be.

She was so caught up in her happy little world that she didn't hear the noises that were coming from his room. Once she got the door, she nervously but excitedly opened it, slowly, not to make a sound. She wanted her arrival to be a surprise!

Once the door was cracked open a few inches, the little rosette stood there, wide eyes, mouth slightly agape and body stiff as a board. There in the room she found who she was looking for but he was with an unfamiliar girl. He was kissing her – not a simple peck on the lips, but a deep passionate kiss.

Tears wallowed up in Amu's honey golden eyes. She stood there stunned. Her heart shattered into many pieces and those pieces stabbed her from the inside out. Why wouldn't her body respond? She didn't want to witness that, yet why didn't her feet walk away?

Once her best friend and the unnamed woman parted for air, the heartbroken wanderer was broken from her trance. Her tears flowed from her eyes and her body finally seemed to be complying with what her brain was telling her.

She ran from the doorway to the first floor, managing to trip and fall down the stairs in the process. Disregarding the pain from her sprained ankle, she still ran. She ran back into her house, slamming the front door, and leaned against it. As she slid down to the hardwood floor, she brought her legs close to her chest and buried her face into her knees, sobbing silently into them.

What a great way to spend a new life back at home…

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter One – Upcoming: Chapter Two<strong>

**Meilin: So yeah…as you can see this story will be partially depressing.  
>Amu: Who is that girl?<br>****Ikuto: Aw is my little Amu jealous?  
>Amu: As if! Psh…<br>Meilin: Sure your not…Anyway, you know how people say "Give me 5 review or I won't update"? Yeah I tried that once but I didn't like doing it. It just sounded so demanding…So I'm not going to do that anymore. But any reviews are appreciated! Thanks for sticking with me! :]**


	2. Lies

**Meilin: So I just want to let you know that I will be going to Rome on Monday, November 21st…that's this Monday according to Pacific EST time in the USA. So I won't be updating until the beginning of December when I get back.  
><strong>**Ikuto: Bring me back a souvenir!  
><strong>**Amu: Me too!  
><strong>**Meilin: Of course :] Let's get on with this story, shall we?**

**Ikuto: Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara – Just the Plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Behind A Smile – Chapter Two: Lies<strong>

_Chances like these only come once in a lifetime. Missing that chance could cause everything to blow up then fall downhill…_

_Tossed aside like trash…replaced for something better – something new…_

It had been a few days since Amu's arrival. Ever since she saw her lover kiss another woman she had been bottled up in her house. Not once did she leave. She even lied to Kukai and told him that she actually never made it to his home- that she had something important come up. That way he wouldn't ask her any unwanted questions.

The pinkette chatted away on her instant messaging site. She tried to keep her mind busy by catching up with a few friends she hasn't seen since she left.

She thought maybe if she didn't tell Ikuto she was back, she could avoid bumping into him and being awkward around him. That was hard to do considering his bedroom window was right next to hers.

_MidnightNeko had invited you to chat:  
>Accept or Deny?<em>

She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help herself.

_StrawberryIchigo has accepted MidnightNeko's chat request._

"Amu, why didn't you tell me you were back in town!" he wrote.

She responded, her fingers shakily typing on the keyboard. "Oh, it must have slipped my mind," she lied. "Sorry, Ikuto." It killed her inside to lie to him. Never in her life had she lied to her best friend. _Never._

Not for a moment did Ikuto believe that statement but he didn't want to cause any problems. "It's okay. I'm glad that you're back. Oh and remember the day you left? You said you had something to tell me – what was it?"

She smiled at the computer screen before her as her heart pounded in her chest. He didn't know how happy it made her knowing that he remembered after all those years.

"I love you," she typed out. Then the image of Ikuto and that woman played in her head and tears threatened to fall.

I love you

I love yo

I love y

I love

I lov

I lo

I l

I

…and every last letter was erased.

"Wait, you're home right now, right? I'm going to come over. If it's that important I want to hear it in person. Open your window. I'll be right over."

_MidnightNeko signed off._

She hated this. Now that she knew there was another girl in his life she could never reveal her feelings to him. It would be wrong and inconsiderate of her if she did so. But now wasn't the time to think about that. He would be over her bedroom in less than thirty seconds expecting an explanation and she didn't have enough time to make one up.

Quickly running toward her window, she slid the glass piece out of the way and made her way down the ladder that was conveniently attached to the side of her house. Ikuto was stepping out of his window as well and saw Amu. Her eyes were all red and puffy. Instantly he knew something was wrong. He called after her but his voice was drowned out by the pattering of the rain and the strong roars of the thunder. Still he chased after her. He called her name several times – she heard him but didn't want to stop. She didn't know how to face him.

"Amu, stop!" He tried once more. Once again, she ignored his plea.

_Run, Amu!_ Her conscience yelled. _You can't let him see you like this. Get away from here._

She ran and ran but soon her legs began to tire out. She tripped and skidded a few feet across the sidewalk, landing face first behind a bush. She sighed roughly. _This day just keeps getting better._

"Amu, are you out here?" the boy called out. No answer. Rain poured down and it was too dangerous for anyone to be outside. "Amu, please, where are you!" A vibration came from the midnight blue haired man's jacket pocket – a text.

_Go home. It's too dangerous for you to be out here. I'm already going home now. So, don't worry._

Lies. Dirty, useless lies. All just to keep him away. She hated this. She truly did. She despised herself. Honestly, she wanted him to embrace her – to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. She wanted to inhale that beautiful scent she's known all her life. She wanted him to look at her as if she was the only one for him. But no. She felt that she wasn't needed anymore and that someone else replaced her. She didn't want to be jealous because there was no need to be. But she was heartbroken. That was all there was to it.

Ikuto didn't want to believe it until he saw Amu go home safely, but she was right. It was too risky to be out in this nasty rainstorm any longer. Ikuto went home, but Amu, she stayed behind in the rain.

After picking herself up from the ground she walked over to the park and sat down on a swing, dampening her clothes even more and ignoring the stinging cuts she received when she fell. She sat there for at least two hours, unconsciously looking up at the sky. Water spilled down her cheeks. Whether they were from the rain or from her tears, no one would be able to tell.

After white and blue streams peered into the sky, Amu decided to take some cover. She wasn't stupid enough to get struck by lightning. The pink haired girl sat in the mud for a few moments before deciding that it was much too uncomfortable. She got up and sat inside the tube of the playground slide and fell asleep there until the next morning when little children kicked her off.

It was a mystery how she actually made it to her house – what with all the doubles she saw and who knew how many times she collapsed from exhaustion and got back on her feet. She was so close to opening the front door but her body couldn't handle it. She passed out right there on her doorstep. It was unfortunately the same time Ikuto pulled into the driveway next door.

He stepped out of the car wearing a suit and tie. It was a bit too warm for him to be wearing the blazer so he turned to take it off. A glimpse of pink caught his attention.

_Is that Amu?_ He thought. Ripping off his jacket, Ikuto ran towards Amu and gasped at the horrible condition she was in. "Are you okay? Amu? Amu, wake up!"

Her body was in an extremely weak state. She could not even hear a sound.

"Ikuto, is everything alright?" The woman from before stepped out from the passengers seat and called out. She was dressed in a beautiful black, silk dress with rhinestones decorated as the belt. She and Ikuto had just finished their 2 year anniversary date.

Amu was panting heavily and Ikuto placed a hand on her forehead. His eyes widened at the burning heat that was emanating from her body. He easily lifted her petite frame and brought her into her own home. His lady followed closely behind.

"Ikuto, bring her to the bathroom. I'll take over from here," said the unnamed girl.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter Two – Upcoming: Chapter Three<strong>

**Meilin: Ah, so the drama continues…oh and please let me know if I made any mistakes…I didn't proof read this one much.  
><strong>**Amu: Who is that girl and why is she in my house?  
>Ikuto: She's obviously my girlfriend…<br>Amu: -fuming in corner-  
>Meilin: Calm down, you'll find out in the next chapter.<strong>

**Okay so once again, I'll be out of the country for a little over one week but don't worry! I'll continue to write in my notebook until then :]**

* * *

><p><em><span>Special Thanks To:<span>_

_alchemistlover14_

_Asapdos4441_

_po tah toes_

_WasabiPanda_

_CeianaNekoDemonVampire_

**Thanks for reviewing! You guys are amazing! You keep me wanting to write more! Anyone who reviews all chapters will become a character in my next fanfic (only if you want to be).**

**Until Next Time My Friends!**


	3. A Broken Doll

**Meilin: Hello my children! :D I'm back from Rome! It was so beautiful! My teacher was a bastard but I still had fun :)  
><strong>**Okay, so I was supposed to update yesterday but school was so tiring. I fell asleep. But anyways! In honor of Ikuto's birthday yesterday, I am going to update today and tomorrow!  
><strong>**So without further ado….**

**Ikuto: Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara – Just the Plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Behind A Smile - Chapter Three: A Broken Doll<strong>

She was just like a China doll - flawless skin, beautiful clothes, and a perfect smile painted across the lower half of the face: A personality that was always forced to smile - True emotions hidden away. Just like a broken toy she, too, was being tossed aside.

Struggling to open her eyes, Amu let out a groan of pain. She was running a high fever and her breaths were slow and heavy.

_Where am I?_ she thought to herself not recalling what happened the night before. She remembered nothing.

"Are you feeling better?"

The pinkette was startled by a deep voice. She thought she was alone in her small house. She opened her eyes to meet a beautiful pool of midnight blue eyes.

"Ikuto," she managed to mumble before going into a coughing fit.

"Don't ever do that to me again." He said desperately as he pulled her into a protective embrace. "Do you know how scared I was when I saw you collapse?" Amu's coughing died down and Ikuto released her from the suffocating bind. He placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair. "What would I do without my best friend?" Silence filled the air for no response was heard. "I'll go make you some soup. When was the last time you ate?"

Embarrassed because she knew he would scold her she pulled the blanket over her mouth and muffled into it. "Since the plane ride home," she said hoping he wouldn't hear. Unfortunately for her, he did.

"Two days? Amu!" He didn't yell but his voice snapped a little too harsh for her ears.

Before she could apologize for ignoring her health Ikuto snapped again. "You need to take care of yourself!" Knowing that yelling at her wouldn't accomplish much, the blue-headed man sighed. He changed the damp cloth that he previously place upon her forehead and stood up.

"I'll go make that soup now but you have to promise me that you'll take better care of yourself." As childish as it was he stuck out his pinky finger and she linked her finger to his.

"I promise."

Without another word, he smiled at her and headed towards the kitchen. A few minutes passed by as Ikuto was in the kitchen and Amu was lying on the couch bundled up in many layers of blankets.

Despite her fever, Amu was feeling relaxed now that Ikuto was taking care of her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she felt uneasy but couldn't remember why.

"Ikuto," she called in a horsed voice. He didn't seem to hear her. "Ikuto, can you get me a glass of water?" Still, no answer.

Slowly she got out of "bed" (her living room couch) and walked over to her kitchen. She had enough energy to stand but walking made her a bit dizzy. She also noticed that she wasn't in the clothes she was wearing the night before. She blushed at the though of Ikuto changing her.

Finally, she made it to the kitchen and the first thing she saw was that girl, making soup. Not Ikuto.

Everything suddenly flooded back into her mind all at once. Her fever was no longer tamed and spiked to a high temperature. She collapsed to the ground. A loud thud was heard when she hit her head against the marble table and her body slammed against the ground.

"Amu!" The voice didn't sound too concerned but it was good enough to fool anyone. She was making the soup but immediately stopped and ran over to the pinkette, leaving the pot on the stove unattended.

Ikuto heard the commotion and ran over towards the two ladies. "Amu, what are you doing getting up? You're not stable."

_I'm not stable?_ She thought. _He probably didn't mean it that way but..._

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden, then." She said partially sad and partially with bitterness.

He looked at her with sad eyes when she began to tear up. "You know that's not what I meant."

_I know it's not._ "Whatever," she whispered. Amu, holding the cut on her head from bleeding anymore, tried to walk back to her living room but Ikuto picked her up bridal style and carried her off.

"I said you're **not** a burden. I'm doing this because I want to." He smiled down at her and she laid her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"For what?"

"For taking care of me. Thank you."

"Actually," he said setting her down on the couch and pulling over the covers.

"Saaya!" He called. Saaya responded with a 'yes?' and walked into the room.

"Amu this is Saaya she's the one who helped you shower and change. We've been dating for a while. Saaya, this is Amu, she's my childhood and best friend."

"It's nice to meet you Amu."

_Well it's not nice to meet you.  
><em>She shouldn't have been thinking that way but she was jealous. What could you do?

Amu just gave her a sad smile and a polite nod of the head. "Could you guys leave me to sleep for a little bit?"

"No. You need to eat first. You haven't eaten since before you got back. "

"But Ikuto I'm not-"

"No buts. Eat now." he gave her a spoonful of soup that Saaya brought in from the kitchen a little earlier.

"I don't want to eat it," she said as a few strands of tears dripped down her face and onto the blankets.

"Please don't cry. I'm sorry I yelled at you. But you promised me that you'd eat it."

_It's not because you yelled at me. It's because **you** didn't make it._

You would think that Amu was acting like a child and Ikuto was treating her like she was one, but this was just how they acted. Like an older brother and younger sister and a particular someone didn't appreciate that.

"Fine," she pouted. She slowly sat up in her chair and Ikuto started to feed her. Saaya was awkwardly watching from a distance.

After finishing, Amu resumed her position under the covers. Ikuto and Saaya left and soon after the front door was closed the pinkette quietly cried harsh tears into her pillow.

Ikuto and Saaya walked over to Kukai's house where the couple had an interesting discussion.

"Baby, when are you going to tell her?" The redhead whined.

"Soon."

"When is soon?"

"I promise I will, very soon. Just not now. She's sick. I'd rather not overwhelm her."

"So as soon as she gets better, you'll tell her?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Thanks Ikuto," Saaya said giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking into the house.

_I wonder how she'll take it. I'm so excited to tell her._

Ikuto had no idea the pain he was causing Amu whenever Saaya was around. He didn't know about his best friend's strong feelings towards him. He himself used to love her but when times passed and she was gone he felt the need to move on.

He thought that Amu made new friends and possibly could have fallen in love with the many years she's been away but he was dead wrong.

Never once had Amu considered to love another man and not a single thought crossed her mind that Ikuto might have fallen in love with someone else.  
><em>Stupid.<em> She thought. _I'm stupid. A sad excuse for friend. I can't even take care of myself. Pathetic._

Not everyone has a happy ending. She was no Barbie. She was far from it - No longer beautiful. No longer had flawless skin, only cracked. No longer had beautiful clothes, only ripped and tattered. No longer perfect, a painted smile that was fading away into nothing- Emotions that no longer showed at all...

...because she was a Broken Doll.

Unconsciousness enveloped the girl as she cried herself to sleep. The worse part of today was supposed to be over but another disaster had occurred.

Coughing, wheezing, blindness and blurriness, the burning heat and the weak body of a sick girl...

"Ikuto," Kukai called. "Amu's house is burning down!" He didn't wait for a response. He dialed the number for the fire department while running toward her house.

Kukai turned the doorknob. "Damn. It's locked. Amu! Can you hear me?" No answer. Backing up a few inches, the brunette ran at full speed and kicked down the door that came crumbling down afterwards.

"Amu, where are you!" Frantically looking for the pink-headed girl, Kukai whipped his head left and right. No sign of her.

She wasn't on the couch where she was before. Then where was she?

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter Three - Upcoming: Chapter Four<strong>

**Meilin: Okay so there it is.**** I hope you guys like it. Oh and sorry if the format is weird...I'm using my friend's computer and it's ...weird...lol. Please R&R!  
><strong>**Ikuto: And leave me some birthday wishes – wink-  
><strong>**Amu: Narcissist…**


	4. Betrayed

**Meilin: As promised, I will update chapter four today in honor of Ikuto's birthday that was on December 1st ^.^  
><strong>**Ikuto: I only got one birthday wish – pout-  
><strong>**Amu: See? You're not as popular as you thought you were.  
><strong>**Meilin: Ouch…Don't be so cruel. Oh, and thanks for everyone who reviewed! I'm glad that this story is doing particularly well. :D  
><strong>**Ikuto: Yeah, who says that they won't send me belated birthday wishes this time?  
><strong>**Amu: We'll see….**

**Ikuto: Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara – Just the Plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Behind A Smile - Chapter Four: Betrayed<strong>

_I'll love you 'till death to us part._ An unconditional love, one that cannot be understood by anyone else besides the two, a bond that ties two people together - something built on trust. But when that trust is broken no friendship is ever the same.

"Amu," Kukai yelled out again. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins and not even the raging fires or smoke could stop him from looking for his friend.

There was the faintest sound of coughing. It was barely audible but it was there and Kukai heard it.

"I'm coming Amu. Wait for me!" With much determination, Kukai ripped through the flames and came upon a nasty obstacle in the kitchen. The door collapsed in a diagonal position and the ceiling had already caved in. But Amu was there and the bracelet Ikuto gave her was caught between the hinge of the door and the frame. Her waist and legs were being held down by the debris from the ceiling and the kitchen cabinets that toppled over when the roof fell in.

She was crying in pain - physical pain and emotional pain. The pieces of debris jabbed into her delicate skin and the weight from the wooden cabinets didn't help her situation at all. Was this afternoon the last time she saw Ikuto? Did he know that she was about to die? Would he even care? Would he even notice she was gone when he had Saaya around? All these questions bounced around in her head and in her heart. And to top it all off, she still didn't tell him that she loved him no matter what the circumstance. Whether or not he was dating someone else she wanted him to know. But now it was too late and she regretted it all.

**Bam!** Amu lifted her head to see the brunette smashing through all the trash that had been burned to a crisp.

"Kukai?" She wasn't surprised it wasn't Ikuto. He probably had his hands full with Saaya anyway.

"Amu, are you okay?"

"I'm stuck, Kukai! I can't get loose."

Kukai bent down to Amu, who was currently lying on her stomach, pulling on the bracelet that was attached to her wrist hoping to get free.

"Let me try." The boy grabbed onto the golden bracelet and tugged as hard as humanly possible but nothing worked.

"Kukai just leave! Forget about me. You can't die in here. You have Utau to get back to!" She looked straight in his eyes and said in a soft whisper, "Please, go."

He didn't say anything. He stood up and ran in the opposite direction. Shocking wasn't it?

A burning pain in her heart was felt when he left. _So he really did leave?_ Her heart dropped into her stomach. _Why am I sad? I told him to leave after all. He's got someone who cares for him, someone who needs him, someone who __**loves**__ him. Who am I to take that away?_ Another person left her now. She was feeling completely and utterly abandoned at this point.

Just then another crash was heard but she didn't bother to look. Her house was falling apart and there was nothing she could do. All she did was close her eyes and prayed her last few wishes.

"You better hang in there."

Amu's eyes snapped open at the sound of the voice. "Kuaki? I thought-"

"You didn't think I would actually leave you here all by yourself, did you?" He gave her one of his goofy grins that everyone grew to love and his signature thumbs up. He pulled something from his back pocket and clasped it over Amu's bracelet.

"Now let's get out of here - The two of us." Kukai brought the pliers around the gold and cracked it into pieces, Amu's wrist being free. All that was left were the chunks of wood.

Kukai hopped over the broken pieces of furniture and began lifting them out of the way. Burn and scorch marks were left on Amu's legs as well as cuts, bruises, and jabs of broken flesh from earlier debris.

"Can you stand," he asked freeing her from the last of the confines. She struggled to get up with her arms but she couldn't move her legs at all.

"I can't move my legs."

"Not a problem." He picked her up very carefully but swiftly. Every now and then he would accidentally touch one of her scars and she would suck in a sharp breath because it stung. But he apologized sweetly every time.

Getting through the rosette's house was more difficult than imaginable. After everything was consumed in the flames of the fire, walls were destroyed, ceilings caved in, everything was charred, and the structure of the house looked nothing like how it used to be.

But Kukai managed to get them out and the ambulances were already waiting for them. Fire trucks sprayed the house down and all that was left was the base of the floor and a few unimportant items.

The brunette rode in the ambulance with Amu, never leaving her side. He held her hand as one of the paramedics tended to her wounds. A mask covered her face and pumped oxygen into it to help regulate her breathing, clearing out all the smoke.

"Kukai, where is...never mind."

"Ikuto?"

"..." A dull pain numbed her body. He guessed it but she didn't say anything. All she did was turn away. "Why didn't he come for me?" She was crying at this point. No sobs. Just dry tears.

"He wasn't home...he was with-"

"Saaya, right?" Her voice cracked and he sighed.

"Yeah." The silence after that was extremely awkward. Kukai knew that Amu loved Ikuto. She would always tell him the things she and the blue headed neko did together.

Amu trusted Kukai with all her secrets. He was another one of her best friends, maybe even closer. He was her big brother. He was family to her.

Amu was wheeled into a patient's room. There the doctor stitched up her wounds and prescribed her pain medication.

Kukai, being the sensitive guy he was, visited her during visiting hours and came to pick her up when she was discharged from the hospital.

"Shall I take you home, now?" He offered.

What was she supposed to say? Yes? She didn't have a house to go to.

"Um, is that a trick question? My house burnt to a crisp, remember?"

"You can live with me, but only if you want to." he suggested.

"I can't. I don't want to see them."

"Then where are you going to stay?"

After giving it much thought she finally came to a conclusion.

"I'll live with Aruto and Souko Tsukiyomi," she said boldly.

Was this a bad idea? It sure seemed like it. But Kukai was right. Where else would she stay?

"What if they say no? What then?" He pressed.

"Then I'll live in a hotel or find an apartment something. I don't know exactly but I'll figure it out. In the meantime, can we get out of here? Being in a wheelchair is bad enough. I'd rather not be in a wheelchair _and _stuck in a hospital."

Kukai nodded and pushed her chair to the car. _I hope you know what you're doing Amu._

**End Chapter Four - Upcoming: Chapter Five **

* * *

><p><strong>Meilin: AHH! So there it is! It's getting so good!<br>****Ikuto: You're the one who wrote it…  
><strong>**Meilin: I know but…I'm a sucker for romance, okay?  
><strong>**Amu: Yeah, but you have a tough outer character. – Rolls eyes-  
><strong>**Meilin: Hey, Missy, you shouldn't be talking! You're the same way when you have Ran!**

**-Both of them bicker-**

**Ikuto: -sigh- Please R&R! –Smirks- And you get a smexy hug from me. –Winks-**

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! I forgot to do the 'Special Thanks' in the last chapter!<strong>

Special Thanks To: (Chapter Two)

_nalizamutoforever  
>WasabiPanda<br>SilverDream  
>Asapdos4441<br>po tah toes  
>XxNekoHentaixX<em>

Special Thanks To:

_comedyqueen123  
>Jacovy<br>Ceze ar Qoga  
>Amuto FAN<br>xGrellSutcliffx  
>XxNekoHentaixX<br>Lunnette  
>xXxWhiteAngelxXx<em>

**Thanks For Everything! I hope you're enjoying this as much as I'm writing it!**

**Until Next Time!**


	5. On Your Own

**Meilin: …So…  
>Ikuto: …Yeah…<br>Amu…that's embarrassing…  
>Meilin: …you're embarrassing…<br>Amu: WHAT?  
>Ikuto: …<br>Meilin: …okay then…..**

**Ikuto: Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara – Just the Plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Behind A Smile – Chapter Five: On your Own<strong>

When family is gone...

When friends are lost...  
>Who else is there to turn to?<br>And when those people turn you away,  
>is there really anything to live for?<p>

_Maybe I shouldn't do this._ The girl thought. Her hand was raised almost about to knock on the door. She dropped it back down to her side and sighed.

Turning around and sitting on the front step, Amu debated to herself. _What am I even doing here? Should I just leave and never come back?_

"I guess that's what I'll do," she said quietly to herself.

"You'll do what?"

Amu stood up quickly and whipped around only to see Souko walking out of the house.

"Souko, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I'll be leaving now." Before the girl could get away, the blonde woman grabbed her by the arm.

"Don't be silly. Would you like to stay and chat for a while? Tell me all the things you did while you were gone." Amu couldn't refuse such a kind smile as the one Souko just gave her.

"Sure. Thank you."

Both walked inside and sat down on the living room couches. Ikuto's mother brought out tea and small pastries. The two ladies snacked on the treats while they caught up on old times.

"So tell me, Amu. What are you doing now that you're back home?"

"Well, I'm looking for a place to stay right now."

"Aren't you living next to my son and Kukai?"

"...I was. But I...I wanted to get away," was her answer. She smiled to mask the pain. "It's nothing really. I just wanted to try something new."

Souko could see the hurt in her eyes. Even if she smiled, her eyes gave all truths away.

"Where are you going to stay?"

"I was wondering if I could stay here." She said averting her eyes away. Something like this was embarrassing for her.

Souko started, "Oh, Amu. Of course you c-" but was cut off by Aruto.

He said, "I'm sorry, Amu. We can't have you stay here. It's nothing personal but Ikuto is our son. It can't really be explained but we cannot allow you to stay here."

_Why?_ "It won't be for free. I'll pay rent. I'll work!" She reasoned.

"I'm sorry, Amu. Even if it doesn't make sense to you, you cannot stay here."

"I understand. I'm not going to argue." She rose from her seat, her bangs covering her eyes as she looked down. "I will leave with what little dignity I have left." she mumbled low enough for only her to hear. "Thank you for having me." The pinkette briskly walked out. She tried to wipe away any and all tears that rushed down her cheeks.

"Aruto, why did you say those things?" His wife asked. She worried about Amu. She was like a daughter to her.

"Souko, don't you think if we had Amu stay with us, it would be like betraying Ikuto?"

"How would that be betraying him? Amu is lost and she needs our help!" The woman with the golden hair retorted.

"Souko," he said sternly. "We decided Ikuto needed to become a man. He was old enough to live on his own. We can't have Amu living here while Ikuto is not allowed to."

Ikuto wasn't forced out nor was he kicked out. It was just a pride thing that men have. Once you were old enough, it was time to grow up and be on your own.

Aruto was right but Souko was still worried. Nonetheless she couldn't do anything about it.

Amu mockingly smiled to herself and laughed with self pity. _As if they would let me stay there. I can't believe I got my hopes up._

"What was I even thinking?" she said leaning her head back, looking up at the sky.

"I don't know. What were you thinking?"

She whipped her head around. "Oh, it's you. Jeez, why do people keep going that today?"

The brunette gave her one of his signature grins. "So...how did it go?" She stopped dead in her tracks while he kept walking. A few seconds later he noticed that the girl was no longer walking beside him. "Did it really go that badly?"

She nodded and looked off in a random direction. "Yeah. It was a waste of time. I should have known." She looked up to smile at him. "But it's not big deal. I'll just live in a hotel until I find a place to stay. I'm okay, really I am." Then she laughed nervously to ease the tension.

Kukai looked at her with a worried and sad expression. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her cheek. Using his thumb, he wiped away the tears streaming down her face. "If you're fine, then why are you crying?" He didn't need to ask because though already knew the answer. But he did anyway.

Amu didn't realize she was crying until he came up to her. Her fake smile faded into a frown and she wanted to sob uncontrollably.

"It's okay, just let it all out." She did exactly what he said as he pulled her into a protective hug.

"Why am I so pathetic, Kukai? Why did it turn out like this?" Every word she uttered weighed down her own heart and stabbed Kukai's own.

"You're not pathetic and don't you ever say that again, understand?" He said sternly. All the while he was patting her head and rubbing her back soothingly.

The pinkette softy pushed sway from the boy. "Sorry," she muttered. She dried her tears and took in a deep breath. "I better get going. The sun is going to set in a few hours."

Kukai looked at his watch - it was about three in the afternoon. "Want me to help you out?"

"No but thanks. This is just something that I need to do on my own. See you later." Then she walked off to find her new home.

After countless attempts to rent an apartment or live in a hotel, she would get the same answer. It was either "you're too young" or "you would never make payment on time" or just a flat out "no". The sun had already set and she was out of luck.

This time, she was really worried. _There's no where for me to sleep tonight. I have no where to go. What am I supposed to do?_ Amu kept walking. She was lost in her thoughts until she saw someone throw out a perfectly good blanket.

"I guess this is the way it has to be." She sighed, not in disappointment but more thinking that this is the way her life would go from now on - jobless, homeless, hungry, and alone. Everything she had ever had was burned to a crisp. She had absolutely nothing except the clothes on her back and the twenty-three dollars and forty-two cents in her pocket.

Waiting until no one was around; the girl snatched the blanket and walked to the park she saw on the way. At the park was a small playground that looked somewhat abandoned. Crawling into one of the igloo play pens sitting to the left of the playground, Amu wrapped the blanket around her small figure and leaned against the plastic tent.

_Meow._ she heard a cat say.

She reached over to pet the cat and in return it hissed and clawed at her. It seemed as though the cat didn't need her either. Oh how she laughed at the irony.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter Five - Upcoming: Chapter Six<strong>

**Meilin: I decided to update a little bit earlier than usual because I have a ton of homework coming up and I don't know if I'll be able to update next week…So that's why I chose today!  
><strong>**Ikuto: Wow, this gets more depressing with each chapter. Sorry this chapter wasn't as exciting. It just adds to the drama a little :)  
>Amu: Kukai is so nice to me.<br>Kukai: You better believe I am! –Hugs Amu-  
>Utau: Get your own man. –Glares and drags Kukai away-<br>****Kukai: O.o Show Amu some love by leaving a review!  
>Amu: Please Review? :]<strong>

* * *

><p>Special Thanks To:<p>

_ThePandaHat _  
><em>Minato-kun Luver <em>  
><em>Amuto FAN<br>AnimeManga_  
><em>thexlittlexlisa<br>xXxWhiteAngelxXx  
>xGrellSutcliffx <em>

**Thanks to all of you I have an awesome time writing. All for you guys! Lotsa Love :]  
>Until Next Time My Children ^.^<strong>


	6. Jealousy is Ugly

**Meilin: Minna! It's Christmas Eve! I am so ready for Christmas :D How about you?  
>Ikuto: Doesn't anyone want to send me presents?<br>Amu: Who would want to send you presents?  
>Ikuto Meilin: Uh, everyone...at least every fangirl. -smirk-  
>Amu: Ugh, whatever...<strong>

**Ikuto: Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara - Only the Plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Behind A Smile – Chapter Six: Jealousy Is Ugly<strong>

_Love is like a puzzle. When you're in love all the pieces fit, but when your heart is broken it takes a while to put the pieces back together…_

Amu was woken up by the laughter of all the little children. _Oh, that's right. I slept at the park last night._ She then crawled out of the igloo-shaped dome causing the kids to scream and run away in terror. The pinkette was temporarily blinded as she stepped out into the light.

She aimlessly wandered around until she realized she was lost in a forest. But it really didn't matter. She had no home and no one was waiting for her. A few minutes later she came across a river, looking left and right, she stripped and waded in the water, washing off all the dirt that covered her hair and skin. Despite the cold weather that was quickly approaching, the water was a comfortable temperature. _The water is warm. It feels nice – like all my troubles are being washed away._ She sighed in content. _If only time would stop right now. _It was quiet and peaceful. No one was around to disturb her, no noise, no yelling, no pity, no fire, and no worries. That didn't change the fact that she was heartbroken and homeless, but at least the pain was numbed...for now.

An obnoxious ringing sound disturbed her peace and with that she lazily opened her eyes. The girl forgot that she had her cell phone in her pant-pocket. Her phone was ringing and Kukai was the cause of it.

"Hello?" She said quietly.

"Amu, thank goodness you're okay. I was so worried about you. I take it that you found a place to stay last night?"

She was slightly hesitant but, "Yeah, I found a place to stay last night but now I don't have anywhere to go." Technically, she didn't lie but she did owe him to at least tell him part of the truth. Kukai sighed in relief on the other line.

"Kukai, does Ikuto know about my house yet?"

"No, not yet. He didn't come home last night so I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon."

"I see. Do you think I could stop by?" she asked.

"Of course, anytime you want."

She thanked him and hung up. Right after the phone call she resumed bathing. One last time, Amu dipped under the water. After doing so, she air-dried a bit and slipped her clothes back on.

Her house was only a few blocks away. Eight blocks to be exact. Finally, she came upon her house, all the rubble left exactly as it was before – untouched. The pinkette walked up to the house that was once hers and rummaged through all the remains.

The brunette next door saw her though his window and decided to help.

"Anything I can do to help?" He asked. She turned her head to face him and smiled. Then she nodded. "Are you looking for anything specific?"

"My bracelet," she answered. "The one I was wearing before," she said referring to the time her wristlet snagged onto the door frame. "And anything that survived, I guess."

After thoroughly searching through the burnt pieces of furniture and collecting whatever could possibly be sold, Kukai invited Amu out for lunch – his treat. Seeing as though her stomach spoke for her, Amu blushed and accepted. They both decided to go out for ramen, which was only a single block away from the park.

"Look, look! It's the igloo lady!" A child yelled pointing a finger at Amu. Kukai was definitely confused and Amu was cursing in her mind.

_Crap! He's going to find out!_ She screamed to herself.

Two other children ran up to the twenty-two year old girl and gave her a big-toothy grin. "Excuse me, Missy?" the six year old child said tugging on the 'igloo lady's' pants. "Why were you in that igloo today?"

Nervously, Amy bent down to eye level and said, "I was, um...I was playing a game. Shh!" _Horrible liar._ Her conscience spoke. "Now you two go and play, okay?"

The kids went back to playing on the playground but not before saying, "By igloo lady!" and running off.

"Well, we better get to the ramen shop now-"

"Amu," Kukai said grabbing her from running away. "You slept out here last night, didn't you?" She hung her head low and nodded, "Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you."

"I didn't want to be a burden on anyone and I definitely couldn't face Ikuto and Saaya. At least not yet."

"You're not a burden on me. I'm helping you because I want to. Also, you're going to have to face them one of these days, you know."

"I know that. I will when I'm ready. But right now is not the time."

Understanding that nothing else should be said, Kukai and Amu had lunch and made their way back home.

"Go ahead and shower. I'll wash your clothes and bring you a fresh shirt to wear," Kukai said opening the door for her like a gentleman. He led the rosette up to his bathroom, took her dirty clothes, and left her to herself. He brought her clothes downstairs and was going to wash them until his phone rang. He placed the garments on the chair in front of him and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kukai, it's Utau. I got off work early. Do you want to go somewhere with me?"

"Sorry, Utau, not right now," he apologized. "There has been an accident and-"

"What accident?"

"Come over and I'll tell you."

Both hung up and Utau was there in less than ten minutes. Of course, she noticed Amu's house (or what was left of it anyway) on her way over. Utau ran her fingers through her long, luscious, blonde hair and sighed as her boyfriend explained the situation to her.

"Kukai, I'm finished!" Amu yelled down the stairs.

The brunette looked at Utau and handed her a shirt. "Will you take this to her?" he asked.

"Of course," she smiled. The pop star took the shirt from her partner and went up to see Amu.

"Amu, I brought you a new shirt to wear."

The door opened to reveal a girl wrapped in a towel. "Utau," she questioned. The blondie smiled but Amu could tell it wasn't a happy smile.

Quickly, Amu slipped into the guest room where Utau was waiting for her. They spoke, they laughed, they cried, and laughed some more.

"You really do love my brother, don't you?"

Amu smiled sweetly, "Yeah. I do." The air was deathly still.

"What do you plan on doing now?" Utau asked. She couldn't help but be curious.

Amu thought about ti for a few moments and made a decision. "There's no reason for me to stay here anymore. So I'll go back."

"Go back? Back where?" She said on high alert. Then it hit her. "You don't mean...you're going to move back over seas?"

Amu only nodded in response. "I think it would be best if I leave. I don't want to feel like I'm going to break down every time his name is mentioned."

Utau understood what she meant but didn't press any further. She left the younger girl to herself to let her catch up on her sleep.

Said girl stared up at the blank ceiling thinking about the words Utau had just said.

"_Just be careful. Please think about your decision before you go through with it."_

Should she really leave the country behind? Leave the place where she grew up? Leave her friends behind: Kukai, Utau...and most of all, Ikuto? Are they really worth leaving behind because of her jealousy towards Saaya?

Amu came to no conclusion for sleep overpowered her and the darkness engulfed her.

As the poor girl slept. Ikuto and Saaya returned to the house. Ikuto rushed into the house almost to the point of breaking the door down and frantically looked around for the brown headed roommate of his.

"Kukai?" He yelled into the house. "Kukai!" Then Ikuto began to panic. Finally, the owner of the house walked up from the basement and hushed him. When Ikuto spotted him he burst out with many questions. "Where's Amu? Is she okay? What happened to her house? Why didn't you call me and-"

"Ikuto, be quiet. Amu is fine. She had a rough night last night and she's sleeping in the guest room right now."

The panicking man let out a sigh of relief that he didn't know he was holding in. Kukai explained everything up to after he saved her, but left the part about his parents refusing to let her stay out. He never mentioned that she had no place to go either – it wasn't his place to say and he was almost entirely sure that she didn't want Ikuto to know.

"I'm going to see her," Ikuto said suddenly. He stood up and made his way to the stairs despite Kukai's protests.

"Ikuto, wait!" Saaya called clinging to his arm. "Kukai is right. Please, let Amu sleep." He also ignoredd her and went upstairs. Saaya huffed and sat down on the couch while Kukai resumed washing the clothes in the basement. He knew that once it came to Amu there was no changing Ikuto's mind.

Amu was peacefully sleeping in the guest room, her cheeks slightly pink from crying. Even so, to him she looked like the perfect little girl that he had known all his life.

"What happened, Amu? Your house, it's...and you only just for back home. I'm sorry I didn't do anything to help you." Sitting by her bedside, Ikuto gently patted her head and ran his fingers through her rosy hair.

Half conscious, the pinkette placed her hand on his and held it close. "I...Ikuto," she whispered in her sleep. A small genuine smile graced her face as she said his name. He, too, smiled along with her.

Unbeknownst to the man and sleeping girl, Saaya was there watching the whole scene unfold before her. Jealousy was obviously plastered on her face but no one was there to witness it. She quickly and quietly stormed out of the house and sat on the bench outside.

"That stupid girl. That fire was supposed to kill you. Next time you won't be so lucky."

Many things have happened in relationships: Love, happiness, heartbreak, and lots of crying...but jealousy – jealousy was always an ugly thing.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter Six - Upcoming: Chapter Seven<strong>

**Meilin: Again, I am UBER EXCITED for Christmas tomorrow :3**  
><strong>Ikuto: Merry Christmas Everyone! Leave a review and I'll personally send you a gift of my own. -Smirks and wiggles eyebrows-<strong>  
><strong>Amu: What are you going to give them? Something lame, I bet.<strong>  
><strong>Meilin: -Gasp!-<strong>  
><strong>Amu: What?<strong>  
><strong>Meilin: Nothing Ikuto gives is ever lame! Fangirls Unite!<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Prove Amu wrong by sending a review. Click that smexy button.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Special Thanks To:

_iMightBeYourDad_  
><em>XxNekoHentaixX <em>  
><em>comedyqueen123 <em>  
><em>Amuto Lover<em>  
><em>Amuto Lover<em>  
><em>Amuto Lover (because you reviewed three times ;] )<em>  
><em>Raegan Meinna<em>  
><em>xGrellSutcliffx <em>  
><em>Sherry<em>  
><em>Lunnette<em>  
><em>Minato-kun Luver <em>  
><em>Amuto FAN<em>  
><em>po tah toes <em>  
><em>ThePandaHat <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Until Next Time My Darlings! Merry Christmas and Happy 2012!<strong>


	7. The Dress That Separates Us

**Meilin: OMGSH I AM SORRY FOR BEING GONE THESE PAST FEW WEEKS! Stupid school and the massive homework assignments. Do teachers and parents even understand how much stress they're putting on us? -sigh- Anywho, I hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas and New Years! :D  
>Ikuto: I can't believe you drank and snowboarded for the first time.<br>Meilin: Oh, yeah. That...well I had this rum-apple cider thing...it was nasty...Champagne is also nasty. And snowboarding is hard!  
>Amu: But you're not even close to twenty one! You're not allowed to drink!<br>Meilin: I am when I'm under my family's roof and on their property so HA! In your face Amu.  
>Amu: Shut up and get on with the story.<br>Meilin: My dear, Ikuto. If you would...**

**Ikuto: Aznpride16xx doesn't own Shugo Chara - Just the Plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Behind A Smile – Chapter Seven: The Dress That Separates Us<strong>

_Not all scars show, not all wounds heal, sometimes you can't always see the pain someone feels._

Not once did Amu release Ikuto's hand while she slept. He didn't want to disturb her from her slumber so he made no attempt to move. Though the male didn't mind watching over her while she napped he couldn't help but feel tired as well. Minutes later, the petite girl woke from up only to find Ikuto's head next to hers and his hand in her own.

She questioned nothing and simply favored the moment. _This may be the last time I can be with you like this._ Amu thought. Unconsciously, they young girl combed her fingers through the boy's dark hair. He stirred in his sleep and her hand retreated. Soon he work up and her warm, honey-golden eyes met his deep, icy blue ones. A pink tint burned its way onto her cheeks.

"Do you still have a fever?" He asked checking her temperature with the back of his free hand.

"N-no. I'm fine." Curse her stuttering.

A simple-carefree atmosphere floated in the air. All was fine and each was enjoying the other's company until they both tried to speak.

"I have something important that I want to tell you," they both said in unison. They lightly chuckled. Amu sat up in the bed with Ikuto sitting by her side.

"You can go first," was what she said. He nodded.

"Saaya and I are engaged and we both want you to be the maid of honor." There was an awkward pause on Amu's side and Ikuto sat there awaiting a response.

At that very second, Amu's fractured heart completely shattered. Her eyes were void of any emotion. The now hallow doll pulled the blanket over her shoulders snuggling into them. Her bangs hovered over her eyes hiding the visible tears she couldn't wipe away.

"Will you do it?" He asked completely unaware.

Shoving aside all the feelings she once had, she gathered up every last ounce of her pride and tossed it out the window. Putting on the best smile she could, she replied, "Of course, I will. I'd do anything for you. You know that."

That was definitely true. She would do anything for him if he asked. She wouldn't jump off a bridge or kill herself but almost any reasonable request.

He pulled her into a loving hug and squeezed her tightly, "Thank you so much, Amu! I'm so glad you said yes."

_I've never seen him so happy before. He must really love her._

A tear slipped down her rosy cheek but it dried away before Ikuto noticed. He was so happy that he forgot Amu also had something important to tell him. And he was out the door in less than ten seconds to tell Saaya the great news.

"Are you still planning on leaving?" Someone said at the door.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"All if it." Amu didn't need to lift her head to see who it was. Her voice was all too familiar. The blonde pigtailed-haired girl walked into the room and stood before the rosette.

"Saaya and I were never on good terms to begin with. I'm not surprised she didn't bother asking me," Utau said. "Though, I'm not sure why my brother didn't wait for you. He had a huge crush on you for some time and you're much prettier than Saaya."

A half hearted laugh escaped Amu's lips. "Thanks, Utau, but I still plan on moving away. I-"

"You're leaving again?" Kukai asked surprised. He came upstairs wondering why Ikuto walked out of the house looking so excited. So he came to ask Amu himself.

The young man strode over to the girl wrapped up in a banker and sat next to her. "What exactly happened up here?" He questioned.

"I'm the maid of honor for Ikuto and Saaya's wedding. Then I'll be leaving afterwards. That's all there is to it."

"Are you really okay with that?" A worried expression was held on Utau's face. "You can't leave again. I'll miss you even more than last time!"

"I'm sorry but I just can't do it." The thought of having to "smile" when she was devastated sounded more depressing than being heartbroken.

A deafening silence fell upon everyone's ears. The only sound heard was the raspy air being circulated through each person's respiratory system.

Suddenly, the phone rang. "I got it," Kukai said answering the wireless device. He walked over to Amu and held the phone out to her. "It's for you."

"Hello?" She said weakly. "Sure, no problem. I'll be there. Five minutes? Yeah, I'll leave right now. Bye."

"Who was it?" Utau asked.

"It was Ikuto. I'm going to help him pick out a tux." Amu stood and Utau placed her hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. I'll be fine. Can I borrow one of your shirts, Utau?"

Sighing in defeat, the blonde woman nodded and brought back a shirt for the pinkette to wear. Immediately after, she left for the tux store.

Soon, Amu arrived at "_Imprisoned_." Next to the sign was a picture of a bride dragging the groom by his back collar. On the groom's ankle were shackles and chains with a heavy led ball attached. She giggled at the joke. Seconds after, she was dragged into the dress and tux shop.

"You must be the bride, right?" A peppy young lady said to Amu. She was the one who pulled Amu into the store.

"W-what? Oh, no. I just-"

"Oh! Don't be shy, Sweetie. That handsome young fellow with the blue eyes and midnight hair saw you and sent me to fetch you. I have the _perfect_ dress for you," she exclaimed with shimmering eyes.

Before Amu could protest, the orange-tinted brunette shoved her into a dressing room with a white dress. Ikuto chuckled slightly at the scene before him.

"Just try on the dress, Amu. We can tell her later." Hearing her sigh and shuffling noises behind the dressing room door, he smiled to himself and took a seat on the couch.

The door cracked open and a little head popped out. "Um, Miss, can you lace the back for me?"

"Why, of course, dear!" The employee happily skipped over and walked into the room. "Wow! Yaya think you look so pretty!"

"Th-thank you."  
>The lady who spoke in third person laced the ribbon in a criss-cross like style on the back and tied a neat and puffy bow. She told Amu to stay put and brought back a veil and heels.<p>

Yaya gently placed it on her head and looked at the customer. She was practically glowing.

"You look beautiful!" exclaimed the girl.

Slightly lifting her floor length dress off the ground, Amu took one step in her five inch heels, being careful not to fall, and stood in front of Ikuto. The lighting hit the diamond sequence just right, making the dress looked brighter and whiter than it already was.

Struck in awe, Ikuto tried to gather his words to form a proper sentence.

"Is the groom going to say anything of is Yaya going to have to do all the talking?" No one knew why Yaya spoke the way she did but no one questioned it. Besides, she was right. Was Ikuto going to compliment her or was he going to keep standing there gawking like an idiot? The pinkette was expecting him to tease her and make a perverted comment like he normally did, but he didn't and that alone surprised her.

"You look stunning," was what finally left his mouth.

"Y-you think so?" She asked blushing. As he grabbed her soft, petite hands he nodded.

"May I have this dance?"

She giggled and replied, "Of course, Sir."

Together they danced slowly without noticing the soft music Yaya turned on for them. A few minutes of smooth dancing flew by until Amu accidentally stepped on Ikuto's toes. Blood quickly rushed to her face causing her cheeks to turn a bright pinkish color.

"Ah, sorry. W-well, I better get this dress off before I damage it. Plus we still need to find your tux, right? Ha-ha," she laughed nervously. "Besides, this dress probably doesn't suit me anyway." Amu rushed back into the dressing room yelling, "I'll be right back" and slammed the door shut with more force than she meant.

She was sad…but also happy. This was the most time they've spent together since Amu returned. Maybe she was glad to be with him but unhappy because she knew how much harder it would be to leave.

Placing her hands on her cheeks in attempt to cool down, the "wanna-be" bride leaned against the door and slid down. She brought up her knees and hugged them, burying her face into the pearly dress.

Sighing in almost a desperate way, she groaned, "What am I even doing here? Utau could've picked out a tux for her brother. She has much better taste in clothes anyway."

"Amu?" Ikuto asked knocking on the door. "You okay in there?"

"U-uh, yeah, I'm fine. Just give me a second; I'll be out in a few." The girl swiftly scrambled to her feet and changed into her normal clothes.

Right after Amu walked out, the hyper-active girl randomly popped up again. "Don't you just love this dress? It looked so perfect on you! Here," she said taking the dress from the pinkette. "I'll ring the dress up for you. Heck, I'll throw in a discount too!" While pressing many different buttons on the register, Yaya was stopped by Amu.

"Miss Yaya, I'm not purchasing the dress."

"Why not? Was it Yaya's fault? Was Yaya being too pushy?"

"No, no! It's just that…"

"Sorry, Miss, but we came here looking for my tuxedo, "Ikuto inputted cutting off Amu. "Besides, she's not the one who needs that dress. She's not even my bride," he said with a lighthearted chuckle. It wasn't meant to come out sounding rude and it didn't but it definitely wasn't something she was expecting him to say.

_Crack!_

"Right, Amu?"

_Did anyone else hear that?_

"Right," she laughed unconvincingly.

_Shatter!_

"But…How is this girl not your bride? Do you even notice the way she looks at y-" Yaya's words were not continued for Amu touched her shoulder and shook her head.

"Please, Miss Yaya," she said looking up, through her bangs which covered her yes. "I'm not the bride but Ikuto is the groom. Please, help him find what he needs." Then she looked up with a smile – a smile that could fool anyone who didn't understand the situation. But Yaya could physically feel her pain. She could feel the aura of the broken heart withering away to nothing.

"Please, help Ikuto, okay?" She asked once more. The now not so hyper girl nodded and pulled the groom to the slim-fit tuxedo section. And while he was in the dressing room, Amu left.

"Tell Ikuto I wasn't feeling well and that I went back to Kukai's place. Remember, _Kukai's_ place," she emphasized.

Ikuto came out fixing his wrist cuffs. No matter what he was wearing he looked drop dead gorgeous. The way his suit wasn't too baggy or too tight fitted him perfectly. His lean but muscular figure and the sleeves that displayed his toned arms would make any girl fight for him. He was to _die_ for.

"Where's Amu?"

"She went back to Kukai's. She wanted me to tell you she wasn't feeling well."

"Is she okay?" He asked on the verge of panicking.

"Honestly, I don't know." And that was most true. Yaya had no idea how she was doing at this point.

The midnight haired man left the store empty handed. He didn't feel right with Amu gone.

"Welcome home, brother," Utau greeted casually taking a sip from her can of coke.

"Where's Amu?" he once again asked. Everyone in the room shot him a confused look.

"We thought she was with you," Kukai said speaking for them both.

"She was, but she left while I was changing. The employee at the store said she came back here."

"She's not here, Ikuto."

**End Chapter Seven - Upcoming: Chapter Eight**

* * *

><p><strong>Meilin: Few! That took me a little while to type up. I hope you guys are still out there...-nothing-...Hello?<br>Audience: -cricket noises-  
>Meilin: -Sweat drop- Have I been d-d-d...<br>Ikuto: Desserted?  
>Meilin: NO! They're still out there somewhere!<br>Amu: No, they're not.  
>Meilin: Readers! Show them that you have not abandoned me! R&amp;R :D<strong>

* * *

><p>Special Thanks To:<br>**  
><strong>_ThePandaHat (Yes, she is one crazy b...i mean girl -innocent smile-)  
>xxShakespeareSecretsxx (Haha, I don't really mind her in the anime, but someone had to be the evli girl :P)<br>Neko-Meme (Omgsh, thank you for reviewing! You are one of my top three favorite authors!)  
>thexlittlexlisa (Yep, Saaya is one crazy messed up fruitloop)<br>XxNekoHentaixX (Thanks and Merry Christmas and Happy 2012 to you too!)  
>Amuto Lover<br>Amuto Lover  
>Amuto Lover<br>Amuto Lover  
>Amuto Lover (Because you reviewed five times. Thanks for reveiwing and calling me your favorite author! I appreciate it a bunch!)<br>Lynette (I did have a good Christmas. Thanks. I hope you had one too!)  
>iMightBeYourDad (Thanks for always sticking with me and PMing me. You're awesome!)<br>Amuto Fangirl (I'm sorry for taking so long to update. And thanks for checking up on my updates! I hope this pleases you. :D)  
>HaPpInEsScAnTeXiStWiThOuTpAiN (Uh, I hope I spelled that right. My computer wouldn't let me copy and paste for some weird reason.)<br>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>So I'm not sure why I didn't respond to your reviews...I usually do. Hm...that's strange. Well I guess I'll start doing that again! :D<br>Oh, and you know those little quotes and sayings I put in italics right after I write "Behind A Smile - Chapter Whatever: Title Name"? Do you like those? I thought they were cute ^.^ Let me know what you think of them! It's greatly appreciated!  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Until Next Time my Children!<em>**


	8. Shocking Events

**Meilin: I didn't have school today but I had to work. So this is all I could bring to you.  
>Ikuto: At least there's some Amuto moments.<br>Meilin: Yeah...someone asked for more so I have a little bit in here.  
>Ikuto: That's good.<br>Meilin: I'm not feeling too hot today so Ikuto could you just do the disclaimer?  
>Amu: I didn't even get to say anything!<strong>

**Ikuto: Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara - Just the Plot**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Behind A Smile – Chapter Eight: Shocking Events<strong>**

****_The only people that you need in your life are the ones who prove that they need you in theirs…_****

****"She won't pick up her phone," Utau said shutting her flip phone.****

****"Where did you go, Amu?" Not speaking to anyone in particular, Ikuto brushed a hand through his silky, azure hair.****

****"Everyone, relax. She probably stopped by somewhere. Stop assuming the worst," Kukai implied. Honestly, Kukai himself was afraid of what might have happened to her but someone needed to be calm and he chose to be.****

****Meanwhile, Amu walked back to _"Imprisoned" _with an ice cream cone in her hand.****

****"Amu, I thought you went to K-Kukai's house." Yaya said surprised as she struggled to remember the brunette's name.****

****Amu shook her head. "I only told you that so Ikuto wouldn't look for me. I just needed some space. See?" She lifted up the dairy cone. The pinkette smiled softly.****

****"Yaya is glad Amu is okay now, but Yaya wants to ask a question. Why did you come back here?" There she went, again speaking in third person. Not only did she speak like a young child, she was also very nosey.****

****"I wanted to ask you for a favor. Would you consider hiring me to work here? I need some extra cash." Actually, "extra" wasn't the exact term. She needed any money she could get her hands on. The truth was that she spent her last few dollars on that ice cream cone she had in her hand and the sandwich she ate on her way over.****

****"Yaya would love it if Amu worked here! You're hired!" she exclaimed. "You can start tomorrow."****

****"Thanks, Yaya." Amu bowed in respect and Yaya freaked out. No one has ever showed honor or praise of appreciation for her because she spoke like a baby. But Amu was truly grateful.****

****The pinkette showed her thanks and left. She grabbed her bag and took out the credit card hidden within her wallet. "Now that I have a job, I guess I can use this again," she smiled. Stopping by a Chinese restaurant before going back to Kukai's, Amu bought two bags full of fried rice, lomein, and general Tao chicken.****

****A loud, obnoxious knock interrupted the gang's thoughts. With his heart racing and head pounding, Ikuto flung open the door looking petrified.****

****"Um, I brought dinner?" Amu stated in a question like sentence She was obviously unaware of the situation here.****

****"Amu!" Ikuto yelled tackling her into a bone crushing hug. He held onto her so tightly that she dropped the bags of food on the ground.****

****Kukai and Utau jumped from their chairs and ran to the door at the sound of Amu's name. A wave of relief washed over them as they saw the once-missing girl in the arms of her most precious person. They wanted to hug her too, but they thought it would be better is Amu and Ikuto had some time to themselves.****

****"Why did you leave me?" Ikuto muffled under his breath.****

****"Shouldn't' I be asking you that?" Amu whispered bitterly to herself. She had no intention of saying that. It just slipped out.****

****"Hm?" Undoubtedly he didn't understand.****

****"I said, I needed some fresh air and went to get food."****

****"Yaya said you were feeling sick, are you okay now?" He asked feeling her forehead.****

****She giggled. "I'm fine. I have a job too. Yaya hired me."****

****"She did?" He asked surprised. "Since when did you two get all buddy-buddy?"****

****"Let's just say that she understands me."****

****"That's good. I bet Yaya's lucky to have you."****

****"Thanks. But you know what else was lucky?" She asked an evil grin on her face.****

****"What?"****

****"Not the food," she flatly pointed out. She stared at the food that was on the ground. Luckily, none of the food spilled out of the containers but the boxes were still dented.****

****After apologizing and helping her pick up the food and bringing it into the house, Ikuto and the rest of the gang ate and laughed while Amu ate quietly. Occasionally she laughed and smiled but never did she talk. She was happy with simply being here with everyone, enjoying the company and savoring the moment.****

****First, she got to dance with her love, visited the memorable ice-cream parlor they used to go to as kids, got hired at Yaya's shop, and was welcomed home by a worried hug from the man who she wished to be with. Most importantly, Saaya wasn't there to interrupt her wonderful day. Yup, things looked like it was finally getting better for the pinkette. Maybe things would start to turn in her favor…or not, but only Kami-Sama knew.****

****Later that night, Kukai and Utau went out on a date, leaving the house to Amu and Ikuto. It was late and they both went to their respectable beds. Ikuto's was on the second floor and Amu resided in the guest room on the first floor.****

****The rain was pouring down and the lightening illuminated the darkness of her room. A banging sound against Amu's window caused her to awaken. Turning her head in the direction of the sound, the pinkette looked over. At the exact moment the white lights flashed once again and lit up the black figure of a person. Nothing was shown except a pair of piercing green eyes, glaring daggers through the wet and foggy windows.****

****A death curling scream was sent into the air from the girl's vocal cords. And in an instant, Ikuto rushed into the room.****

****"Amu!" he yelled switching on the lights. He looked over to see his best friend in the fetal position with her hands covering her ears. Her eyes were wide and she was violently trembling.****

****Ikuto took a step closer to her and she whimpered trying to block out the outside world by tightening her grip on her head and squeezing her eyes shut.****

****"S-stay away from me!" She cried, her voice wavering.****

****Ikuto knew she wasn't herself. Something spooked her and he wanted to comfort her. He slowly walked over to her – not wanting to frighten her even more- and sat down on her bed. He whispered comforting words into her ear. "It's okay, I'm here," was what he said. He placed a loving hand on her head and patted her hair.****

****She stopped trembling and her tears stopped flowing. Amu stared at the hand which hovered over her and followed it to a body. She then whispered his name softly but said nothing afterwards. Ikuto stayed by her side all night until she was fast asleep.****

****The next morning was surprisingly sunny. All the rain had dried up before the rosette woke up. Speaking of waking up, Amu's sleep was disturbed by the many voices talking outside her door. Getting up, preparing for the day, the sleepyhead decided to brush her teeth and made herself look presentable.****

****As soon as her "x" shaped clip was in her hair, the door rang. She assumed no one answered it because it rang again.****

****"I got it!" She bellowed into the house before opening the door.****

****A deathly gasp came from Amu as she came face to face with a pair of striking green eyes.****

******End Chapter - Upcoming: Chapter Nine******

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Meilin: Eh...yeah so the next chapter is much more exciting. I actually have part of it written out already.<br>Ikuto: Is Amu going to be murdered?  
>Meilin: Maybe...<br>Amu: Hey!  
>Meilin:...maybe not.<br>Amu: Phew!  
>Meilin: Who knows...<br>Amu: What?  
>Ikuto: Please R&amp;R!<br>******

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em><strong>Special Thanks To:<br>**xxAngelicHonestyxx (Oh I know! It's not so much that Ikuto is dense...more like, he's blinded by love. He will eventually get some sense knocked into him. Don't worry :])  
>ThePandaHat (Thanks for not desserting me! I told Amu and Ikuto that I had some people still out there. Thanks a lot!)<br>Roxanne543 (Sowy I no Update! Lmao. Yeah and it really sux. I like to write when I have the idea, but then I never get time to post the up :/ but I will make time! ahah!)  
>TheOneAndOnly51 (Thank you very much! and i hope you loved this one too!)<br>thexlittlexlisa (Oh it gets even more depressing. Just you wait for that haha.)  
>Littlewish123 (O.o -waves to Saaya- Bye bye...oh well, i guess i can someone else to play her part :P)<br>LR137 (Haha nah that's okay. I don't know much about them but I guess I have you to fill me in. Lol.)  
>Minato-kun Luver (Yep, Amu is getting all the pity now. Show her some love!)<br>XxNekoHentaixX (Sorry for making you wait so long for that last chapter...I updated as soon as i got back home from PA...I was out for new years last time.)  
>Souly (Ah! Thank you very much! I try my best. And yes, Saaya needs to die.)<br>xoXAlyXox (No, no. I will never drop a story. It might take me a while to update sometimes but I will never cancel a story.)  
>Po tah toes ( Oh, Thank you! I thought the "crack" and "shatter" was also a good touch :] Haha your reviews always crack me up. ^.^ Lol It's okay. The coughing wasn't mean at all. And yes i DO know who you mean coughcough! ahah.)<br>amutofangirl (D'aw! Thanks so much! I'm glad I can be your favorite ^.^)  
>amutofangirl (I'm glad you like them. I thought they were a clever touch to the story.)<br>Amuto Love (Lol. It's okay. I knew who it was ;])  
>Amuto Lover (Glad you like it!)<br>Amuto Lover (PHEW! Many reviews to reply to from you haha.)  
>Coldness of my Heart (Arigatou! I love it when people tell me they cry when they read my story. It makes me feel acomplished. Aw -sniff- You guys are too nice to me! Thanks so so so much!)<em>****

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><em>Until next time my lovely readers! R&amp;R? Or leave me a birthday wish? ;)...It was on January 16th in case you were wondering. Haha.<em>******

**** ****


	9. The Wish of Dying

**Meilin: I finally got a chance to update!  
>Ikuto: You've had plenty of times lazy butt!<br>Amu: Hey, she's only Human...Humans need sleep. Like you should be doing right now.  
>Meilin: Eh-heh ^.^"<strong>

**Ikuto: Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara - Just the Plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Behind A Smile – Chapter Nine: The Wish of Dying<strong>

_I find it kind of funny, though I find it kind of sad – the dreams in which I'm dying are the best ones I've ever had…_

"Good morning, Amu," the green eyed person greeted. Amu's heart stopped beating for a good three seconds before her brain finally came back to earth.

"Good morning, Saaya."

Saaya wore a sweet smile as she walked into the house and handed Amu a large, white bag. The girl looked at it suspiciously.

"It's your maid of honor dress. Go and try it on. I want to see how it looks on you," Saaya commanded. Amu nodded and did as told.

Walking into the bathroom, Amu clutched onto the dress tightly. It was hard for her to do this favor for Ikuto and Saaya. She was doing this for him because she wanted to do anything that made him happy. And she did it for Saaya because she truly thought she loved Ikuto as well. Amu was not dense in this situation; Saaya was simply an incredible actress.

Making her way back to the front of the house, Amu overheard talking between the two.

"What's going on?" Amu asked.

"The wedding was moved up. Isn't that great?" Ikuto exclaimed while lifting Saaya into the air and spinning her.

"Yeah…great," Amu struggled to respond. "So, what is the new date for the wedding?"

"It's tonight!" Saaya screamed, jumping with joy.

Amu's eyes widened as wide as saucers as she tried to comprehend what bride and groom had just told her. "Tonight?" She whispered to herself as if that word wasn't apart of her vocabulary.

The engaged couple were overjoyed and the lonely lady was less than enthusiastic about it. Everything regarding the wedding was already done and taken care of, which was surprising considering the reception was three times fancier than a normal one and there was such short notice. The tables were set, the cameras were rolling, the food was cooking, and the dresses and people were all gathering into the church.

The time finally came for the two to become one. Saaya was fixing her lip gloss in her dressing room and Amu walked in to let her know the ceremony was about to begin.

"Get out," warned Saaya. Amu was beyond confused. "Didn't you hear me? I said get out."

Amu thought this was the "bride-zilla" stress brides got so she just let it slide. "But Saaya the wedding-"

Saaya walked over and grabbed Amu at her neck. She shoved her into the vanity mirror behind her. Pieces from the mirror broke off and Amu collapsed, half unconscious.

"Clean up the glass and wipe your blood off my mirror, it's blocking my reflection." How ungrateful.

_Calling future Saaya Tsukiyomi to the alter. We're re ready for you. Two minutes people, two minutes! _The P.A system announced.

"That's my queue," she said walking towards the door. "Oh, and after today, I don't want you near Ikuto ever again." She then stuck up her chin, placed the veil over her face and walked to her destination. There she left Amu on the ground with the side of her head slightly bleeding.

Deep inside, she secretly wished that she would die from blood loss or that Saaya would just be cruel enough to kill her off. But Amu knew that wasn't going to happen.

Minutes after showing up at the planned time, the priest showed up. As the music played, Saaya slowly walked out and all the guests turned around to face the lovely bride. Up at the front, Ikuto was happily watching his future wife as she was handed off to him.

Both exchanged their vows. While this was going on, Amu removed all her make up, looking as beautifully natural as she always did and tied her hair in a high ponytail.

Taking a few bandages and gauze, Amu wrapped her head to stop it from bleeding. It looked a little odd having her head wrapped in gauze, so she found some thick, black lace and tied a bow, making it look like a headband. Then she let her hair fall back down to her shoulders.

The pinkette sighed, her face a little pale from the blow to her head and blood loss. Awkwardly, she walked to the side of the church's pews and stood at the front of the line where the other bride's maid stood. She didn't care anymore, the time came and all she could do was watch the scene unfold before her. Not once did she smile – not even for Ikuto. What did it matter anymore? Ikuto was too busy focused on the girl who stole him away to even notice the empty and broken girl. She had no reason to smile anymore.

She watched Saaya and Ikuto seal the deal with a kiss – she didn't flinch, nor did she look away. There was no more emotion left to show.

As everyone clapped and gave the newly weds their blessings, Amu walked away. Turning around to look at Ikuto on last time she smile and said, "Bye-bye."

Making sure no one was in the house, the pinkette quickly gathered what little items she had and packed it all away in a small back pack. She wrote a letter to Utau and Kukai and left it on their dresser. It said:

_I'm sorry. I'm leaving without saying good bye,  
><em>_but I don't think I could go if you saw me off.  
><em>_I don't really have anything else to say so I  
><em>_guess this is it…Thanks for everything.  
><em>_  
>I'll always Miss You,<br>__Amu Hinamori_

There were so many things that the girl wanted to write to Ikuto but she didn't know where to start and it would've taken her days to finish. There was so much to say, yet nothing at all.

_I wanted to congratulate you, but…  
><em>_Let's just say I couldn't stick around.  
><em>_Out of everyone, I know I'll miss you the most. It's  
><em>_very immature of me to leave without saying goodbye, but  
><em>_everything is falling apart. I can't stay.  
><em>_You told me to come to you for help but it's  
><em>_obviously something I can't do. Kukai and  
><em>_Utau understand and I'm sorry for this. Good luck with everything._

_Sayonara,  
><em>_Amu Hinamori_

The final goodbye was sealed away and placed on his mirror. "Goodbye…Forever."

'_Flight 121 is preparing for departure,'_ the airport's intercom announced.

How ironic. "Flight 121"…that was the same flight from eight years ago. She didn't notice it before but today was also the same day she left overseas. That realization hurt her even more.

"All the signs are here. I guess it wasn't meant to be, huh, Ikuto?" She slightly chuckled in self pity and walked on. Ikuto wasn't there yet she spoke to him as if he were.

"Ticket, please," the flight attendant asked. She handed her the ticket and boarded the plane.

"This is it. I'm going back-"

…Home? Was that what she was going to say? Did she really have a home to go back to?

Looking out the window, Amu wondered if Ikuto even knew she was gone.

"Please fasten your seatbelts." The pinkette leaned her head against the transparent glass and closed her eyes. A tear slipped past and she fell into a darkening slumber. She dreamt of a future without Ikuto; without a lover. In her dream she died. She slightly smiled though it was a twisted way of thinking. Was death the kind of relief the girl was looking for? A question unanswered by the female.

…Then the plane took off.

**End Chapter Nine - Upcoming: Chapter Ten**

* * *

><p><strong>Meilin: BAM! And that's how the chapter ends. BUT ITS NOT OVER YET!<br>Ikuto: Get off the computer so your sister can use it...  
>Meilin: it's not my fault I've been on here longer than necessary! Fanfiction wouldn't save my first edited page :(<br>Amu: Well, hurry up and do the thanks.  
>Meilin: Mkay!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Special Thanks To:<em>

_ThePandaHat (I know! Ikuto needs to open his eyes :P)  
>Po tah toes (Haha it's okay. I don't mind. I KNOW WHO IT IS TOO! You are correct! SAAYA!)<br>KakaSaku Chan (Keep up with the story and you'll find out the ending ;3)  
>Littlewish123 (Thank you soo much! KYA! An Ikuto plushie! -squeezes it to death- Arigatou! Haha. I think you didn't throw her out the window hard enough xD)<br>Minato-kun Luver (Thanks!)  
>xoXAlyXox (Thanks, I feel the love!)<br>XxNekoHentaixX (Thanks so much! And don't worry, I WILL finish this story to the very END. I hate unfinished stories so I tend to finish mine :])  
>Amtuo Fangirl (Thank you very much!)<br>lr137 (Thanks for the birthday wish Luna! I appreciate it. ^.^)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Until I See You All In The Next Chapter - Fare thee well!<em>**


	10. You never know, until it's gone

**Meilin: So I've decided to update early because...well I don't really have a reason. But here it is! Anyone watch the superbowl btw? Just wondering :)  
>Ikuto: You watch football?<br>Meilin: No, not really. I just wanted to know if anyone watched it.  
>Amu: This conversation is pointless.<br>Meilin: Shut up Miss 'Cool and Spicy'. This is why youhave no friends! -sticks tongue out-  
>Amu: Oh no you didn't.<br>Meilin: Oh yes I did.**

**Ikuto: Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara - Just the Plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Behind A Smile – Chapter Ten: You never know…Until it's gone<strong>

_If you could hold happiness in your hands, what sort of shape would it take?_

It was late, the music was loud, lights were flashing and most of the guests were either drunk or passed out. The bride was dancing and snickering with her bridesmaids and the groom was having a drink with his best man, Kukai.

"Alright dude, I'm out. See you at the house and…uh, congrats." Kukai took the last sip from his glass and waddled over to his DD, Utau. She was his designated driver. No, he wasn't drunk but he was a bit _too_ tipsy to be driving.

"_Congrats_." Ikuto heard what his best friend said but it sounded "off" – like there was some sarcasm or hesitation in it. "Nah," the man said to himself. "I must've had one too many to drink." Swirling the red liquid around in his crystal-like cup, Ikuto thought long and hard on nothing in particular. He felt as if something was missing but couldn't remember what it was.

"Baby, come dance with me!" Saaya sang. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the dance floor. Ikuto wasn't really the type of guy who liked to dance. Amu knew that – Saaya…not so much.

The long night ended, most of the guests went home or rented a hotel room, similar to what Ikuto and Saaya did. The green eyed girl lied across the bed, only a blanket covering her body. Her eyes sparkled with lust and her heart was beating with heavy anticipation. Ikuto came into the room, tired. He crawled into bed, not noticing his wife, and fell asleep.

The girl was dumb founded, appalled, and disgraced even! How could he ignore her like that? She tried waking him up but failed miserably. His phone went off, ringing a certain ring tone that he would _always_ answer. It was an emergency phone-line that he would never ignore. He bolted up from his slumber and answered the small device. Not even getting a chance to greet the person over the phone, Utau sadly muttered over the phone:

"Amu left, she's gone."

It took a few seconds for Ikuto's brain to register what his younger sister had told him only seconds ago.

"Ikuto, are you listening to me?"

"I'll be right over." Immediately he shut his phone and strapped it to the holster on his hip. Grabbing his jacket, he walked over to his keys then clutched them tightly in his fist. "Saaya, I'm going out. I'll let you know when I'll be back." With that he ran out, leaving his wife on the bed.

Saaya glared at nothing in particular while sulking by herself. She knew exactly why he left even if he didn't tell her. He didn't have to. Ikuto made this unique face whenever Amu was involved and Saaya caught onto that fact.

The door opened with a violent bang. "Utau!" Ikuto roared into the house. She knew what to do and right away she handed Ikuto a sealed envelope. He shot her a questioning look. "Open it," her eyes said. Ikuto uncovered the card and read it aloud.

He looked up. "What did she mean 'Kukai and Utau understood'," Ikuto asked quoting the letter. When they didn't answer him, he took a second glance at the card. His eyes widened in surprise. Now he knew.

Utau took the letter from her brother's hands and read it through. Being a girl and Amu's close friend, she found the secret message Amu left.

"You found it, didn't you Ikuto?" She asked. He nodded, his bangs covering his eyes in shame. He walked over to the wall, his head leaning against it. Hands gripping against the wall, Ikuto slammed his fists against the wall, breaking a picture frame in the process.

The picture of Ikuto and Amu as kids ripped right in half and Amu's half drifted to the ground slowly, facing down.

He cursed silently to himself. Slowly Utau approached him with the letter in her hand.

"Ikuto I-" Ikuto slapped her arm and yelled, "Get away," as the letter was knocked out of her hand. It fell to the ground, left unattended, cold, unnoticed, and forgotten – Just as Amu felt.

_**I** wanted to congratulate you, but…  
><em>_**L**et's just say I couldn't stick around.  
><em>_**O**ut of everyone, I know I'll miss you the most. It's  
><em>_**v**ery immature of me to leave without saying goodbye, but  
><em>_**e**verything is falling apart. I can't stay.  
><em>_**Y**ou told me to come to you for help but it's  
><em>_**o**bviously something I can't do. Kukai and  
><em>_**U**tau understand and I'm sorry for this. Good luck with everything.  
><em>_  
>Sayonara,<br>__Amu Hinamori_

The message was uncovered. "Where did she go?" Ikuto whispered. No one answered because no one knew. Then he yelled, "Where is she!"

Utau grabbed onto her own forearm and bit down on her lip. "I don't know."

No he was enraged. "How could you not know? You're her best friend, aren't you?" he pressed.

"I am!" She defended in tears. Then a vase was pushed off its stand and was shattered.

"That's enough, Ikuto!" Kukai stepped in protecting his lover. "Stop breaking things. We know you're mad. I get it. Amu is important to us too but that's no reason to get angry at Utau."

Ikuto was about to interrupt but Kukai stepped in again. "Don't you _dare_ say that Utau is a bad friend. _You_, out of all of us, are the closest one to her. So don't go blaming other people. You're the main reason why she left in the first place!"

"Shut up!" Ikuto yelled back.

"Why are you so worked up about this anyway? It's not like Saaya was the one who left, right?" Kukai said playing with his nerves, pressing deeper, trying to make him realize something.

Why was he getting so angry? Amu was his closest friend that much was solidly true. And it wasn't like she hadn't left before. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't get to see her off this time.

"Tell me, Ikuto. If Saaya was the one who left, would you be as upset as you are now?"

Would he be? That was a good question. "No," he answered honestly. He wouldn't, but why? Saaya was his wife, not Amu. Ikuto had always held strong feelings for the pinkette but it felt so natural – so he didn't think twice about it.

"Why?" Utau asked.

The brother contemplated on it for a while. Amu's smile always warmed his heart, her voice was a pleasant and gentle sound to hear, and her sweet laugh was something that would never fade from his mind.

"I'm such an idiot." He chuckled at his pathetic self. "I think…I'm in love with Amu. What am I supposed to do, Utau? I want them – but I can't. I'm already married to Saaya. I can't do anything now. I made a huge mistake." He was right. He couldn't do anything now that Saaya was his wife. He was utterly confused.

"There's nothing you can do right now. Go to sleep and we'll figure this out in the morning."

Ikuto was silent. He had nothing to say. He went back, just as Utau suggested. Upon his arrival at the hotel, he saw his wife sleeping; it was nearly 5 AM, after all. His thoughts were confused, he was unsure of what to do, so he grabbed a blanket and a pillow and slept on the couch across the room. He sat there, not entirely sure what he should be thinking. He wondered: If he found out Amu loved him sooner, would he have married Saaya or would he have returned Amu's feelings? Ikuto lied down on the couch and stared at the dark ceiling until he was forced to sleep.

_I guess what they say was true: You never know what's important…until it's gone._

**_End Chapter Ten - Upcoming: Chapter Eleven_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meilin: So how did you like this chapter? Sorry it was short but its filled with Lots of drama. But don't worry it gets better! :]<br>Ikuto: By better do you mean worse?  
>Meilin: Possibly... :D<br>Amu: Don't smile so innocently.  
>Meilin: I can if I want :P<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Special Thanks to:_

_D3uces (Lol. No it doesn't make you sadistic at all. Besides, I was the one who wrote it...so that kinda makes me S. xP)  
>Br0k3n Ang3l (Thanks for reviewing! I hope yo continue to do so and I will update some more!)<br>Po tah toes (Thanks! I thought it was good too. :3 I know! What kind of person moves the wedding up that fast? xD YES SHE IS A HORRIBLE POOP! I know -.- She frustrates me and I made her like that...I'm a monster! :P Thank you so much! ou're making me blush ^.^)  
>Kuroneko99 (You are correct in the fact that their relationship seemed undeveloped, but you'll understnad why later. And I believe I meantion saying that Amu's cut was only slightly bleeding. So I don't think it wouldve stained her dress. As for her not screaming...Saaya was clutching at her throat so I'm prety sure it would be hard to scream in that condition. Thanks for reviewing! :3)<br>XxChopSueyxX (I know! I wrote it and I couldn't believe it myself. BUT KEEP READING AND YOU'LL LIKE IT AFTERWARDS! heehee)  
>XxNekoHentaixX (Sorry for the shortness but hopefully this update will make up for that.)<br>KakaSaku Chan (Yay COOKIES! I actually had some cookies today. Yum!)  
>Amuto FAN (Lol. My friend said the same thing about her plane crashing but then he was like "Maybe she should die"...he's a horrible person. haha.)<br>Clockwork Rose (Here you go another chapter! no need to beg ;])  
>ThePandaHat (Hah. I like the way you assume the marriage is going to go downhill. Just you wait and see :P)<br>Ninja-bunny08 (Ikuto is not with Amu...yet...or not...only time will tell. lol.)  
>Minato-kun Luver (Hmm...I wonder.)<br>ikutoandamuforever (Yep...maybe she should've laid on the floor and maybe someone would've found her. oh well. ^.^...Oh and this chapter was dedicated to YOU for being so awesome :3)  
>Littlewish123 (You wanted her to write "I love you" on the note...well she kinda did in a secrative kind way. ^.^)<br>xAmuIkuto (Thank goodness it's not cliche...I was hoping for realistic but also filled with some unrealistic drama.. haha. i dunno if that made sense.)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AH IT'S SO LATE! AND I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW! D:<br>Until next time my lovely readers!_**


	11. Not without a Fight

**Meilin: So I must say, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter out for you guys. My two bffs read it and they re-read it because they really enjoyed it. So I hope you enjoy it as much as them.  
>Ikuto: I'm sure you did have fun writing this you sadistic person.<br>Amu: Yep...you are so cruel.  
>Meilin: I am not!<br>Amu: I think the readers will be the judges of that.**

Ikuto" Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara - Just the Plot

* * *

><p><strong>Behind A Smile – Chapter Eleven: Not without a Fight<strong>

_Knock me down, I'll get back up. Cut me to pieces, I'll stare you down. What doesn't kill me only makes me stronger…and even after that, I'll haunt you from my grave._

The golden rays of the sun beamed through the tiny plane windows and shined upon Amu's glowing face. She woke up in an uncomfortable position; her neck and lower back ached and her legs were cramping from the non-spacious leg room. Standing up from her seat and stretching, she walked over to the bathroom stall.

"Yikes," she stated taking a look at herself in the mirror. "I look horrible." Amu splashed cold water on her face, combed her fingers through her hair and tied it up in a messy bun. Getting ready to walk out the door, Amu caught a glimpse of the gauze from the corner of her eye. She sighed roughly. "Ugh, I forgot about that." She proceeded to unwrap the white bandage and looked at the small "y" shaped scar bear her temple and hairline. She let her hair down once more and made her way back to her seat. On her way back the plane tipped over to one side and she lost her balance. Everyone in the plane yelped in surprise.

"Attention passengers, may I have your attention, please? The plane is experiencing a few minor difficulties. The air craft will be landing shortly and plane C-5 will be taking you to your final destination. Please fasten all seatbelts and prepare for landing. We apologize for any inconvenience. Thank you for flying _Air Japan_ and have a nice day."

All the passengers returned to their seats and buckled down for the remainder of the ride. Minutes later, the doors opened and all were released. The plane riders switched from plane _Air Japan: J-5_ to _Air Japan: C-5_. Amu stepped onto plane _J-2. _This plane was the one that would take Amu back to her hometown.

It took a while, but the girl finally came to the conclusion that she wasn't going to run away anymore. She was going to man-up and tell Ikuto what Saaya did to her before the wedding. He deserved to know at least that much.

Although she had no intention of breaking them up, Amu was still going to be there for him. Ikuto wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box when it came to her feelings but he always had every intention to protect her from any harm. And the pinkette was _not_ going to let Saaya of all people ruin her relationship with her best friends. Kukai, Utau and most definitely Ikuto were more valuable to her than anything in the world.

She didn't know exactly what caused her to change her mind, but she felt as if she was ready to take on the whole world.

After the many agonizing hours on the flight back, Amu hailed a cab and rushed over to Ikuto's house. She knocked on the door only to come face to face with the girl she envied so much.

"Oh, it's you." Saaya glared in disgust.

Amu rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. "Yeah, it's me. I'm here to see Ikuto." She continued to take a step into the house but the devil girl stopped her.

"I thought I said you could never see Ikuto again. You should've just stayed away like the cry baby you are."

"Just because you said so doesn't mean I have to listen to you," Amu defended, finally taking a stand for herself. The heartbreak at last became of some use and built a shell around the pinkette's heart. With a tough façade armoring the girl, Amu was ready to do whatever it took to turn her life around. And if Ikuto and Saaya were to remain married, Amu wanted some closure.

"Step aside." Amu pushed Saaya out of the way and forced her way into the house.

"I don't think so." Saaya grabbed the single woman's arm and attempted to pull her back but Amu yanked her wrist from the she demon's grasp.

Amu's back facing the door and Saaya; she stated nonchalantly, "You _think_? Hah. Don't make me laugh. What could you possibly think in that empty head of yours?" The pinkette continued to scan the home for any signs of Ikuto.

Saaya was now fuming. No one was allowed to insult her and get away with it! She ran up to Amu, grabbed her by her silky, shoulder length hair, and jerked it downwards, giving her whiplash. Holding her hair and turning around, Amu kicked the demon girl in the stomach. That didn't keep her down though. Saaya got back up, swung at Amu – missed, and then tackled her to the ground. Though, that didn't have much effect.

The two girls were so busy fighting they didn't notice the door they left open or the car parking in the drive way.

With Amu on top and Saaya struggling underneath, the green eyes girl yelled, "You should've burned in hell with the rest of your house!"

Amu's eyes widened. "You did that?" Saaya smirked. "I didn't do anything to you! Why are you ruining my life? Do you know how much I've suffered because of you?" Amu screamed. Tears were gathering in her eyes.

"Go ahead and cry. It's what you do best," Saaya taunted. "Crying isn't going to get you anywhere. I still have Ikuto and you still have nothing."

That did it. It wasn't a slap or a petty throw to the face, Amu curled her hand into a tight fist and full on punched Saaya straight on the cheek and nose. Another punch was ready to fly and make contact with Saaya's face, but her arm went limp and her face paled when a voice called out her name.

"Amu, what are you doing?" Ikuto panicked. All realization dawned on Amu as she was pulled out of rage and into reality.

"I-Ikuto…I-"

"You what?" He challenged.

"Ikuto get her off me!" Saaya cried in a whiney voice. Ikuto ran over, picked Amu off his wife and helped her up. "She came in here and randomly attacked me!" lied Saaya.

"What the hell? No, I didn't! You attacked me first!"

"I did no such thing. Ikuto, she's making stuff up because she's jealous." Saaya clung onto her husband's arm like a child who needed protection.

All control was lost and Amu lunged at the liar with all her might. She made an attempt to punch and claw at Saaya, but Ikuto was holding the enraged single back and shielding his spouse.

"Amu, stop it!" Ikuto was surprised. When did his best friend ever get this strong? He was having trouble holding her back but nonetheless he did.

"Why are you protecting her? She's not telling you everything! Tell him, Saaya!" Amu desperately yelled still thrashing around in Ikuto's arms.

Ikuto's back faced his wife as she rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said in a fake, high pitched, tone pretending to be scared. Then she stuck her tongue out at Amu and all sanity was gone.

Taking another stab at the she demon, Amu yelled, "You lying bit-"

"Stop!" Ikuto yelled shoving Amu away from the both of them and slapping her across the face, his large hand print leaving a red mark on her petite and baby soft cheek.

Instantly he regretted his harsh actions. He stared at his childhood friend, who was currently pressing her palm against her burning flesh.

"A-Amu…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He took a small step toward her and extended his hand out to her – the same hand he used to hit her. Simultaneously, she flinched away and took a few steps backward.

"If you didn't mean to…then you wouldn't have done it," she barely whispered. Tears were hitting the ground though there were no sounds coming from the crying girl. She looked up, her brows were narrowed in slightly and she glared viciously – at Saaya because of her lies and at Ikuto because he didn't even listen to what she had to say was true.

Her breathing became deep and her heart felt as if it was sinking into her stomach. "I…I hate you!" She shouted.

Saaya was snickering to herself while Ikuto was too chocked to say anything. Amu ran out of the house with great speed. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care, just as long as she could get away from the both of them.

Running to the park from before, Amu sat at the base of a tree and leaned her head against the rough bark. She was sick of the yelling, the crying, and sick of running away, but this was just ridiculous.

"I hate you for making me say 'I hate you'," she sighed. Until she figured out what to do next, she sat in the park being enveloped by the peace and quiet while soothing her stinging cheek.

**End Chapter Eleven - Upcoming: Chapter Twelve**

* * *

><p><strong>Meilin: Mkay, so this coming week, I have exams...but I'm still going to update. It just might take a little bit over a week this time. But fear not! I will still write in between classes. Wish me luck in history and physics though...I'm really hating those classes right now...<br>Ikuto: But you're the top Physics student right now.  
>Meilin: I know, but I got so frustrated during class today I ended up crying...but all is well now. The past is the past and I'm ready to move on.<br>Amu: Good for you.  
>Meilin: Thanks :]<br>Ikuto: You guys are doing an awesome job reviewing! Keep up the good work!**

* * *

><p><em>Special Thanks To:<em>

_Po tah toes (Thanks! I thought it was clever too. heehee :3 AHAHA! I KNOW! Saaya must have felt really stupid. She was all ready to do...**that**...and Ikuto ignored her completely! xD Thanks I try to be as clever as possible ^.^ )  
>D3uces (Haha. I agree completely. Maybe we can gang up on Saaya and kill her off. :P)<br>KakaSaku Chan (I don't get the cookies O.o...Well, I like white chocolate chip cookies the best ^.^ Thanks :) I really put some thought into that letter :3)  
>ThePandaHat (Oh, she will get justice done to her ;])<br>Clockwork Rose (I know right! I made him like this but he's just too cute to slap :/ but after what he did to Amu..you kinda want to punch him, don't you?)  
>MidnightRedMasquerade (Welcome to my story, new comer! Thanks for the review!)<br>xxdarknightangelxx (I hope it get's better for them too. Lol.)  
>Amtuo Fangirl (Thanks a bunch! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!)<br>kanxkawaii (Yes, I wonder...hmm...lol just kidding, I know because i wrote it. :P)  
>XxNekoHentaixX (Poor Ikuto? Hah. Everyone is saying "poor Amu" but you're differnt. I like that :D Not in a creepy way though... c: )<br>Littlewish123 (Don't feel dumb. It was supposed to be a bit of a secret ;])  
>Amuto FAN (Nope...no divorce but it gets better.)<br>MidnightRedMasquerade (nope, I havent seen that anime. I was going to...is it good?)  
>BalancedPentacle (Thanks! I gave that letter much thought :])<br>AnimeRockzzz(Yup! Writing depressing things is one thing I do best...kinda weird but it is. Thanks for loving it and thanks for reveiwing!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I love you all so much!...again not in a creeperish stalker way. And remember, those who review all chapters will have a chance at their own character spot in my next Shugo Chara Fic!<strong>

**Until next time my lovelies ;)**


	12. Lip gloss, Mustaches, a Genius Mailman

**Meilin: I'M BACK AND I AM SO INCREDIBLY SORRY! I finished with exams, then came debates (whit my team lost -.-) and now I have thesis papers and drama to do! D: SO MUCH STRESS AND WORK! Anywho, I think there's about two chapters left and this one explains a ton , so listen close ;)**

Ikuto: Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara - Just the Plot!

* * *

><p><strong>Behind A Smile – Chapter Twelve: Lip gloss, Mustaches and a Genius Mailman<strong>

_Don't cry because it's over; Smile because it happened…_

Ikuto stood there with many things running through his mind. Why were the girls fighting in the first place? What did Amu have to say? Why did he assume she was lying? And most importantly, why did he slap his best friend? He didn't even hear her out, yet he made a crucial decision to take the side of his wife and harm his best friend. Stupid, wasn't he?

_Why did I do that?_ He thought. _I have to apologize or I might just lose her forever._

Before stepping out the front door a hand stopped him in his tracks. "Wait a second. Where are you going?" his wife grimaced.

"I have to find her," he stated feeling guilty.

Saaya was shocked beyond belief. She then laughed thinking it was all a joke but when he didn't flinch she made a disgusted face. "What?" She scoffed. "She attacked me! There is no reason for you to go and find her. She's an ugly, lying, jealous, whor-"

"Enough!" He shouted. The wife instantly quieted down. "Don't insult her like that," he whispered in a hushed tone. Once again, he walked out and said, "I'll be back later." With that he left.

"Unbelievable! She's always in the way. I'm going to have to get rid of that pest myself." An evil and twisted smile was plastered across her face as a sinister plan was being conjured up in her mind.

_Beep~_

"What was that?" Saaya turned her head in the direction of the sound. Nothing was heard except the swishing of the wind and the rustling of the bushes. "It must have been my imagination." She shrugged her shoulders, slammed the door closed, and went on her merry way scheme more ways to rid her and Ikuto of Amu.

In another part of the town, Kukai and Utau were going on one of their simple dates. They were walking through the park, hand in hand, and chatting and laughing. Life was good for them.

"Is that…?" The brunette released his partner's hand and power walked to the other side of the grassy field.

"Kukai, what is it?" Utau asked.

"Amu?" He said laying a hand on her shoulder. Said girl slowly shifted her eyes to stare up at the male. "When did you get back? I thought you left," his voice said coated with concern. Before her pink lips could curve up into a fake smile, Kukai spoke, "Don't force it."  
>She knew exactly what he was talking about. He may be a carefree guy at times but he was very observant. Amu's lips fell back down into a straight line and then she pulled up her hood over her head.<p>

"What's wrong this time?" He asked.

"It's nothing."

The brown haired boy stared at the pinkette knowing she didn't want to tell him but he was going to find out either way. He grabbed Amu's hood and yanked it back. She gasped at the unexpected action.

"Did Saaya do that to you?" He asked referring to the small gash on her pink cheek. When she didn't respond he figured out the worst. "Oh my… Ikuto did this, didn't he?" He yelled. Amu pulled up her hood once again embarrassed at the mark.

All of a sudden Utau came up from behind. "Amu, when did you get…wait, what did Ikuto do?"  
>Amu slid her knees to her chest and hugged them close. "What did he do to you?"<p>

Amu was hesitant but Kukai pressed, "Show her." Slowly, Amu took off her hood but kept her eyes closed.

Utau gasped. "My brother did that to you?" She nodded. "Why would he do something like that? He is going to apologize to you and I am going to kick his-"

"No!" Amu shouted. "I don't want an apology. I don't want to see Ikuto and I don't want to see Saaya! I despise her and I hate him!"

"Is that really how you feel about him?" Utau asked.

Amu didn't have an answer to that question. "You just don't get it," she replied angrily. Then she ran off. Kukai was going to go after her but Utau held him back and shock her head. She needed some time to herself to cool off.

Meanwhile, Yaya was putting together a little gift. "One last cut and edit…done!" Yaya was broken from her concentration when the bell to her store rang. "Welcome to _Imprisoned_. How can I help you? Oh, Amu, you're here!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Sorry I didn't show up to work yesterday. I was just…" Amu did not continue.

"It's okay, Amu. Yaya forgives you because Yaya knows what was going on." Amu was clearly confused and Yaya took the hint. "Come watch this with Yaya. It should explain everything."

Without any question, Amu followed Yaya over to the counter and sat down on a stool. She popped the CD into her laptop and pressed play. Amu's eyes widened with every second that passed and she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

As if Yaya was reading her mind, the peppy girl spoke, "The 'bride' hired Yaya's staff to record the wedding and turn it into a DVD. Yaya was going to make her a beautiful video but she made fun of Yaya's hair." Despite the way she addressed herself, Amu loved this girl anyway. And Amu didn't notice it before but Yaya did have unusual hair. She was in her early twenties and her hair was pulled back into two stubby pigtails on the side of her head. But it still looked cute on her.

"So when does Amu want this sent out?" Yaya asked with an evil grin on her face.

"I don't want you to send it out."

"But doesn't Amu want Ikuto to know?"

"He already made his decision. See?" Amu said pointing to the cut on her swollen cheek.

"Ikuto did that?" Yaya asked almost unconvinced. Amu nodded and sighed.

"Look, Yaya, I have to go. Sorry for not showing up at work, but I don't think I'll be working here. Oh and let me have that CD. I know you might try and send it out even when I said no." Amu held her hand out and curled her fingers in and out, signaling the girl to hand over the disk.

"Fine," Yaya sighed. She handed over the flat, silver, donut looking thing and pouted. Amu thanked her and left. Making sure she was long gone, Yaya pulled out another secret copy of the video and sealed it away in an envelope. _**I**_ have to get this to Ikuto before Amu finds out."

You know this time Yaya was serious by the way she addressed herself in first person. This time, Yaya meant business.

Back at the household of Kukai and Ikuto, all the friends…and Saaya….were gathered in the living room watching random channels on the television.

"_Today will have a chance of rain-"_

_Click_

"_The next pop sensation, Uta-"_

_Click_

"_Easter is now a multimillion dollar-"_

_Click_

"_There has been a report of a fake minist-"_

_Click_

"Dude, will you pick a freaking channel already?" Ikuto snapped after many flipped channels.

"There's nothing on TV to watch," Kukai whined.

_Ding Dong!_

Ikuto immediately got up and answered the door not wanting to sit in the same room as Kukai. "Can I…help you?" He asked skeptically. There was a _man _with two short pigtails stuffed underneath his cap, wearing shiny lip gloss, a mustache, standing by the door.

_He_ coughed. "Uh, yes, I have a package for Tsukiyomi, Ikuto," the person said in somewhat of a low voice.

"That's me." The "mailman" handed him the package a bolted off into the distance. The package said "To be opened immediately after received" on the front. Ikuto eyed the envelope questioning whether or not he should open it. He shrugged it off and strode over to the living room where Kukai was _still_ searching through the channels.

"Why isn't there anything on TV!" The brunette shouted.

"Cool it. I have something we can watch," Ikuto said sliding the floppy into the DVD player.

The screen was black until a scroll of words weaved its way across the screen. _Congratulations to the Tsukiyomi Couple_ was what it read. Music was playing in the back round as their wedding pictures faded in and out of focus. Then it went on to showing each individual starting with the friends and family who attended. _Kukai and Utau Souma _bounced from one side of the screen to the other and showed pictures of their food eating contests that they loved to have. Everyone chuckled. Then it went on to show the bride's maids and the best man but…

_Why wasn't Amu in any of the pictures?_ Ikuto, Kukai, and Utau thought.

_Thank goodness she wasn't in any of the photos._ Saaya thought simultaneously.

Hundreds of pictures of the bride and groom, the label _Memorable Before and After Videos swirled across the screen._ Here played some small clips of Ikuto's bachelor party and Saaya's bachelorette party. They all laughed at the stupid, drunken pictures of themselves dancing and swaying around tipsy. The next few sets of videos were of Ikuto and his friends. Suddenly the music stopped and the screen went blank.

"_STOP!"_ A voice screamed from the animated box. All stared at it, not sure of what to do or say. "Ikuto," the person addressed him. _"I wanted to say congratulations on getting married…BUT! Did you really pick the right girl?"_

"What the heck is this? Of course he chose the right girl!" Saaya screeched. Yaya's face popped up on the screen. "Does Ikuto remember Yaya?" Kukai and Utau sweat dropped and their eyes twitched. _Who speaks like that?_ They both thought.

"_Ikuto," _Yaya said seriously, returning his attention to the screen._ "Amu has been crying. She's been hurt and is still hurting. Why? Because of that girl sitting next to you."_

All three of them stared at Saaya who was sitting there dumfounded.

"_Take a look at these videos I've put together. I'm sure you'll understand after this."_

The first video that played was the dance Amu and Ikuto shared at Yaya's store, _Imprisoned_.

"Kya! Amu looks so perfect in that dress!" Utau squealed in delight.

_The beautiful music in the back round soon changed into a dark and death-like melody._

"_Saaya," a priest on the florescent box called. "Did you bring me what I asked for?"_

_Saaya rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I brought the money." She took out the stack of paper and slapped it into the palm of his hand._

_He then ran the money through his fingers. "Two thousand on the dot," he smirked._

"_You're not even a real minister. I don't know why I hired you to play this role. Two thousand dollars is an outrageous amount."_

"_Well, you wanted to get 'married' today, right? I don't come cheap."_

The clip ended there and Yaya presence was back. "Understand now? You two _aren't_ married. It was all an act. And watch how this person – if you can even call her a decent human being- how Saaya treated you best friend behind your back."

_Right there in bright, bold colors, Amu was casually walking up to Ikuto and Kukai's house. She knocked on the door and came face to face with the she devil. It went **all** down hill from there. The next thing you knew, Amu pinned Saaya to the ground getting ready to punch the living daylights out of her – _

"Look," Kukai noticed. "Ikuto's car is pulling in." The shaggy, midnight haired man clenched his fists tightly together, already knowing what was about to come. The following sound was extremely bone chilling. Utau gasped while Saaya smirked and chuckled.

"She deserved it," Saaya mumbled underneath her breath.

"_One more video…and brace yourselves_" Yaya warned.

_Saaya walked over and grabbed Amu at her neck. She shoved her into the vanity mirror behind her. Pieces from the mirror broke off and Amu collapsed, half unconscious. _

"_Clean up the glass and wipe your blood off my mirror, it's blocking my reflection."_

Utau stood up from her chair. She had enough of watching her best friend being tortured: emotionally and physically. Kukai grabbed her by the wrist holding her in place. The blonde was about to protest but then she noticed that Kukai, too, was holding back his anger. His hand was curled up in a fist-like manner, his nails digging into his jeans and his grip around Utau's skinny wrist was also becoming tighter. He hated this as much as she did, if not, more.

A few moments later Saaya said this before leaving Amu on the ground and walking out: "_Oh, and after today, I don't want you near Ikuto ever again."_  
><em>With the second part of this last clip, Ikuto slipped the ring onto Saaya's finger and sealed it with a kiss. Even a child would be able to tell that Amu's eyes were void of any emotions, only loneliness. With one last look at the newly wed, the pinkette walked away from the church, walked away from Japan, her home, and walked away from the person she loved the most – all to make him happy.<em>

"The End," the screen showed in cursive letters.

Jolting up to his feet, Ikuto ran out of the house and into his car driving around town like a mad man in his search for his best friend. _What have I done?_

Not too far behind, Saaya attempted to sneak out of the house. Of course, that failed, considering the "mustached, lip gloss wearing mail man" was blocking the front door with the police only inches away.

"Saaya, you are hereby under arrest for physical abuse and as an accomplice to this fake minister...we also discovered that you were the one that burned Miss Amu's house and attempted to slaughter her along with it. We have a woman who witnessed it from the window. You are charged for three accounts of crimes. You are coming with us. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you."

The mail man pealed of the mustache and the cap letting her pigtailed hair bounce freely.

"You!" Saaya sneered in realization. "You set me up!" The she demon screamed.

"Take her away, boys," Yaya ordered. They did as commanded and shoved the witch into the back of the car with handcuffs as her new "wedding gift".

After she was taken away, Yaya dusted her hands off and sighed in relief, "My work here is done."

"Wait," Kukai called after Yaya. "Thanks for everything. You really helped us out. Amu is like a younger sister to me." Utau nodded her head in agreement.

"No problem. Amu is a nice girl. Yaya couldn't stand to see her cry." Yaya explained with a bright smile plastered on her face. "Now it's Ikuto's turn to make it right and I'll need both your help."

"Our help?" Utau asked.

"I have a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter Twelve- Upcoming: Chapter Thirteen<strong>

**Meilin: AHHH! We're getting so close to the end! Thanks for sticking with me, minna!  
>Ikuto: Meilin's goal is over 200 reviews by the time this story is finished, so please help her reach that goal.<br>Amu: And if that goal is reached...another story will be immediately published on this site!  
>Meilin: AND DON'T FORGET! ANYONE WHO REVIEWS ALL CHAPTERSWILL HAVE A PLACE IN ONE OF MY NEXT STORIES!<br>Ikuto: Thank you...  
>Amu: ...and see you all in the next chapter!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Special Thanks To:<em>

_KakaSaku Chan (I like the sad chapters the best too. They make me cry and for some odd reason I love it when stories make me cry. Haha. I guess it's because I don't cry often.)  
><em>  
><em>XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX (Thanks! I really appreciate it! I hope you review chapter twelve as well. Help me reach my 200 mark!)<em>  
><em><br>ThePandaHat (...Oh, no. He's goint to do a lot more than just BEG for her back. Hehehe :] Does this chapter answer your question? Yep, Saaya was found out. Lol. )_  
><em><br>SilverHeart (-sigh- I know right. But if Saaya died earlier in the story...there would be no story! So I guess she's important in her own way -.- lol.)_  
><em><br>Clockwork Rose (Love makes you do crazy things though, right? So yeah, he had to slap her...he was just all too confused.)_  
><em><br>MidnightRedMasquerade (Thanks for the info. I'll definitely watch it one day. It's okay. I know you didn't mean to jump to conclusions. It 's just something that  
>came to my mind. Oh and thanks for the luck too! I hope you did well on yours...if thats what you were implying. The best of luck to ya!)<em>  
><em><br>Amuto FAN (He had to hit her to create more DRAMA! Cuz that's what all the readers look for right? ;3)_  
><em><br>Ninja-bunny08 (I know right!)_  
><em><br>xxdarknightangelxx (I'm glad that it made you tear up. That's always what I'm amaing for - emotion! Thanks I did pretty well on my exams...well, except  
>histroy... ehehe -sweat drop-)<em>  
><em><br>Minato-kun Luver (I know. Ikuto slapping Amu seems to be getting to a bunch of people. I'm glad they all reacted to it thought. Hehe :3)_  
><em><br>LovelyInsideAndOut (I hope this chapter satisfied your needs!)_

Po tah toes (THIS HAS NO NAME but I'm guessing it's you? Anyway, Slapping Ikuto with a brick is a little...harsh...don't you think? Lol. We can't mess up his beautiful face now, can we? I'll get mobbed by fangirls! Yep, Amu still loves Ikuto even after all the things he did. Love is a crazy thing, isn't it? YES SAAYA IS A POOP AND IKUTO...well right now he is...but hopefully he does something to make it up to her.)

amutolover2w46 (Yes, I quite agree with you...along with many Amuto fangirls...that Ikuto is being stupid...but hopefully it gets better haha. Thanks for the luck! I think it helped me a bunch ^.^)

_Musicsoul79 (THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I appreciate reviews like this one...you actual let me feel special. ^.^)_

_Longing Illusions (Alright, but don't beat her up too much. I may need her for one of my future stories. Oh who am I kidding, you can go ahead and kill her if you's like. Lol.)_

_littlewish123 (Yes, please, cry. It means I'm doing my job correctly! Yep...him slapping her seems to have effected a lot of people. Lol. Curse away~ :P)_

_Musicsoul79 (Thanks for reviewing again, but it doesnt end here!)_

_kanxkawaii (A little twist I put in there caught you off gaurd, huh? Well, good! I don't want it TOO predictable.)_

_xAmuIkuto (He's a dense butt that's why he won't hear her out. Lol.)_

_xoXAlyXox (Nope, not the happy party JUST yet. But wait for it, It'll be coming, I promise!)_

_The Lovely Sky (I can't tell you! You have to read on! xP)_

_Amuto Fangirl (I know right! How could you slap the bestfriend that you once loved!)_

_Amuto Lover (yep, he's a jerk for now. But i will make him do something he won't forget for the rest of his life! Muwahahah!)_

_PaperHeartNinja (D'aw you make me feel so special! Yeah, there are too many 'playboy/nerd' stories...so i try to make mine a little more realistic. I might do a 'Ikuto is popular and Amu is a normal unnoticed kid' but not similar to what other peoplewrite. Thanks for showing her! Yes, tell everyone you know :D)_

_ikutoandamuforever (No problem about the lateness...I'm also late in updating cuz of school -sigh- oh school. :P Thanks! The hidden note is something I put it to see if anyone noticed. It doesn't seem like anyone did so far, but now you all know. Tehee.)_

_ikutoandamuforever ( Yeah, I know...he was just so confused, oh the poor dense boy, and then he went on to slap her - shakes head-. At least she told him she hated him...even though it was a lie. Someone had to tell him...Thanks for the luck on my exams I appreciate it! Yep top physics student...but i'm slacking off a bit...I believe i am now number two...but with your support I'm sure I'll get back to number one!)_

_Jacovy (COOKIE! - munch- Thanks it was delicious. ^.^)_

_KARONA-CHAN (Thanks so much! I hope this chapter pleases you :3)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>HOLY CRAP THAT WAS A LOT OF RESPONDING TO REVIEWS. THANKS EVERYONE! It seems like everyone is mad that Ikuto slapped Amu...yes, he is a jerk. But he will do something that he would never forget. Muwahahha! Anyways, Sorry again for the lateness. I'll update faster next time, there has just been so much going on. School, ya know?<em>**

**_My goal is to reach 200 reviews, so if you all could help me do that, I would deeeeeeppply appreciate it!_**

**_Until next time, my lovelies! Muwah! -kiss-_**


	13. Let me atone for what I've done

**Meilin: Minna! Gomenasai. I've been gone for a while. It's been super busy these past few weeks and a lot has happened. I'll tell you a little at the end of the chapter but right now please have fun reading it!**

Ikuto: Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara - Just the Plot

* * *

><p><strong>Behind A Smile – Chapter Thirteen: Let me atone for what I've done<strong>

_Beginnings are usually scary and endings are usually sad, but everything in between makes it all worth living…and I'll start by saying, "I'm sorry."_

"The hell, I'm wearing that," the male refused.

"Come on, Ikuto! This is the only way you're going to get her back!" His younger sibling yelled.

His midnight-blue orbs eyed the dress as if it was the most hideous thing in the world. In truth, it was the most stunning thing any girl would die for.

Suddenly, Yaya burst through the doors with an over excited expression on her face. "Did Ikuto put it on yet?" Seeing him standing in his normal clothes, the hyperactive young adult fumed. "Why is Ikuto still in normal clothes?" she questioned. "Put it on or Yaya will force the dress on Ikuto!"

In a single blink of an eye, Ikuto and Yaya both vanished from the room. Utau sweat dropped. The orange pigtail haired girl dragged Ikuto by the collar and shoved him in the dressing room along with the new outfit.

"You are not coming out until you put that on!" She demanded. He dared not refuse since she was speaking like a normal person. Fifteen minutes had gone by and Ikuto was still not out.

"Are you done yet?" his sister asked, getting a bit worried.

"I can't get it zipped…I don't understand how you girls manage to put these on. It's suffocating!" He groaned. Utau then kicked the dressing room door open and walked in despite the brother's protests. "O-oi! Utau, what do you think you're doing?"

"Oh relax. I'm your sister so it doesn't matter. Besides you're wearing shorts so there's no problem here." Finally Ikuto stopped resisting and sat down on the stool next to the dressing room mirror. "No wonder you can't get it on. You're corset isn't tight enough." Just then, Ikuto was about to say something but Utau pulled the strings outward, tightening the breast binds. "Suck in!" She yelled.

The half naked man grunted in pain as his little sister crushed his bones. "Suck what in?" He asked utterly confused. He didn't understand how woman got away with wearing these things like they were normal slip-on T-shirts.

"I don't know! Girls usually suck in their stomachs and push up their boobs so….so suck in your abs and push up your man boobs!"

"They're pecs! And I can't push them up; it's all muscle."

Knowing, Utau, she would not admit defeat. She pulled on the strings as hard as humanly possible and quickly tied them into a bow. Ikuto nearly passed out from lack of air but regained almost all of his composure moments later.

"Now that the lacy, white corset is on, the dress should be much easier to put on." After explaining, Utau had an evil glint in her eye. She was a fashion diva and there was no way that Ikuto was getting himself out of this mess.

Positioning his feet through the back of the dress, Ikuto pulled it up to cover his chest. Utau then zipped the back and stepped back to admire her work.

"Wow. If you weren't my brother and I was a guy…I would totally date you. You make a really pretty girl."

"Gee, that makes me feel so much better," he spewed, sarcasm coating every syllable.

"Hey it's not my fault that corset makes your man boobs look good."

"They're not man boobs, they're….forget it," he sighed giving up. He knew that his sister was stubborn and he had no chance of wining this war.

"Now for the accessories! Yaya has them at the front of the store. Let's go!"

The blonde pushed her kin to the front of the store and stationed him to stand in front of the mirror.

"P…pfft…pfft hahahaha! You look like an idiot!"

Ikuto turned around only to be more disappointed than he already was. "What are you doing here Kukai? And put that stupid camera away before I break it."

"Ha-ha. No way! This is gold; perfect blackmail!" He laughed in between words and took many, many photos.

The man in the white wedding dress was about to step off the platform but Utau quickly scolded him. "Move an inch from your spot and I will make you wish you didn't have legs."  
>With that threat being stated, Ikuto stayed as still as a statue as Kukai continued to snap photos with his camera phone.<p>

"Time to do your hair!" Utau gleamed.

"Make up!" Yaya yelled out of the blue.

"Whoa, wait…what?" Ikuto chocked. "No one said anything about make up."

"Yaya just did! To the make up corner!"

While Ikuto's face was being caked with foundation, blush, eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, and lip gloss, Kukai was _subtly_laughing in the chair across from him.

_I'm going to kill you for this Kukai,_ Ikuto thought.

"Finished! Now go get your woman!" The diva then forcefully shoved her brother out the door and he bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ma'am. I didn't see you there." The shy voice apologized.

"No, no it was my fault," Ikuto said with his head down. He didn't want anyone to see his face.

"…Ikuto, is that you?"

He lifted his head up only to see the person he wanted to see the least. He didn't say anything for a while as he looked at her. She began to walk past him.

"Amu wait," he pleaded.

"Why? I don't have anything to say to you and obviously you have nothing to say to me."

"Please, Amu, don't be like that."

"Be like what?" She snapped. She took in a deep breath and exhaled sharply. She honestly didn't want her attitude to come across as annoyed but she was heartbroken, torn, confused, and ready to give everything up. She was sick and tired of all the drama and she just wanted there to be complete silence. "I'm sorry, Ikuto. But I don't want to…see you right now."

Amu ran off at a jog-like pace. _Come after me. Hold me. Tell me what I want to hear._ She thought. She didn't hear any footsteps following her so she looked back. He stood still, only staring at her, and she lost hope. The feeling in her chest dropped once again into her stomach and hot tears cascaded down her face. _Come after me!_ Her mind screamed. Alas, he did no such thing. "I'm tired of chasing after him, waiting for him to come take my hand and tell me, 'It'll be okay,' because I know life is not like a fairytale.

The bell to _Imprisoned_ rang, indicating that the door had opened. "Welc-…oh, Ikuto, it's only you. So~ How was your chat with Amu?" Utau questioned.

Ikuto looked beyond pissed off. He immediately walked over to the sink with long, powerful strides, and grabbed a wet towel, scraping all the gunk of his face. Throwing the towel onto the ground and stomping on it while walking to the dressing rooms, Ikuto dropped the dress, leaving it on the floor, and tore off the corset, releasing his lungs in order that they may receive oxygen. He dressed himself in his casual clothes and stormed off.

"Ikuto, where are you going?" His sister called out.

"I'm going home. Thanks to you guys, I looked like a complete fool in front of Amu. She didn't even want to look at me, let alone speak to me! I didn't get to apologize like I planned." His voice grew softer and weaker with every word that escaped from his lips. He was depressed, upset, and mad at himself for not taking the chance to be with the girl he loved.

"We're sorry," apologized Kukai. "We only tried to ease the tension so Amu would forget the past."

"Well it didn't work and she ran off. She gave me this regretful look. It was as if she didn't want to see me ever again."

"You stupid boy! She glanced back at you because she wanted you to follow her! Geez, just how dense can you be?" Utau reprimanded.

"I'm not a girl! How am I supposed to know that? Ugh!" Frustrated with himself, Ikuto slammed open the front door and ran to his car. He was going to track down Amu, let her know how much he cared for her, and would tell her one way or another.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter Thirteen - Upcoming: Chapter Fourteen<strong>

**Meilin: Okay so first of all I apologize again for being away. Things have been kinda rough. My sister just had a miscarriage and it didn't hit me until a few days later...but when it did, I cried in my sleep. And recently, I joined track again this year but my body hasn't been well for the past few months. I'm completely out of shape now and both my ankles are swollen, my back won't stop burning, and I'm emotionally drained. I don't know what's wrong with me but I could really use some words of encouragment. I've been looking for a reason to why I'm living but I just can't seem to find it. I'm not sure what's going on with me but if any of you can help, please do. PM me if you want to.**  
><strong>Oh and I'm on spring break now so I will probably get in another chapter before I go back. Oh and please excuse any mistakes I've made in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not going to do the "<em>Special Thanks To"<em> right now because I'm not feeling too well. But I really do appreciate all of you. Thanks for everyone who is trying to help me reach my goal of 200 reviews. Only two left! Arigatou!**

**I love you all...Until Next Time My Children!**


	14. The Second Chance

**Meilin: Yosh! A new Chapter :D This one is slightly longer to compensate for the last one which was shorter.  
>Ikuto: I better not get ambushed again. No more make up! No more dresses!<br>Amu: D'aw but you looked so cute in that wedding dress. -tease-  
>Ikuto: Shut up!<br>Meilin: Hehe. Alright, alright. Calm down you two. Disclaimer please!**

**Ikuto: Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara - Just the Plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Behind A Smile – Chapter Fourteen: The Second Chance<strong>

_Magic is science we don't yet understand…but what's a Miracle without a little mystery?_

Although he was obeying all the traffic lights, Ikuto sped down the road trying to catch up to the girl he was looking for. All he could think about was her. Images of her saddened face filled his mind. _I made her cry. She shouldn't have wasted her tears on me._

The unbearable sound of many horns brought Ikuto from his thoughts. Many drivers were honking their horns but none did anything of the situation. The midnight haired man slammed his foot on the breaks as he saw a five year old girl wonder off into the busy intersection. He quickly stopped the car, put it in park, and hopped out of the car, ignoring honks from other drivers. His thought in that moment was to carry the girl off to safety. The drunken motorcyclist, who had not noticed the girl, flew down the street. If it was not for Ikuto, that child would have died.

Only at the last second did Ikuto notice that the motorcycle was headed straight for the petite female. He leapt across other cars, jumped and dove diagonally grabbing the girl and turning his back toward the heavy-bike. It was too late for the cyclist to do much, but at the last second he noticed the two people on the streets. Before Ikuto could even hit the ground, the owner jerked his bike handles to the left but it continued to travel forward, colliding with the back of Tsukiyomi, Ikuto. A few back ribs and a part of his spine cracked out of place, raw flesh was seen through his ripped clothing and the back of his hair slowly died the crimson color of his blood.

"Mommy!" the five year old cried. She pried her little body from the cold hands of the stranger and ran into the warm embrace of her mother.

The mother came up to the disabled male and yelled, "Someone call an ambulance! This man is seriously injured!"

Coughing faintly, Ikuto lifted his head from the ground and grabbed the attention of the woman. "I'm fine. Please, don't worry." Despite the pleas and protests from the lady, he took a glance back and voiced, "I don't have time to be in a hospital. I have to chase after the girl that I love." He gave a weak, but sincere smile to the woman who in returned understood that he was truly in love. She smiled at him and gave him an encouraging nod. He limped forward though he did it with pride. The woman and daughter, as well as a few witnesses, stayed behind to testify what happened.

Being in _excruciating_ pain, Ikuto dragged his feet to an ally way and leaned against a stack of crates. His arms were folded across his body clutching at his sides, gripping, and clawing at his skin to draw attention away from his breaking back.

"Ikuto," he heard someone whisper.

Lifting himself off the crate, he hobbled his way over to the back ally. He noticed that the farther he walked more light shined through the crack at the end. This ally led to a hidden forest and in that forest was a path, the path that led him to who he was searching for. Her back was towards him, leaning against a tree. She couldn't see him and she wasn't even aware of his presence.

"Ikuto," he heard Amu whisper again. As soon as he was about to call out her name, she called out to him unconsciously. "Why didn't you wait for me, Ikuto?"

He stood completely still. _Why didn't I wait for her?_ "I'm sorry. I thought-"

Again he was cut off. "I waited for you. Every day I was overseas, I always thought about you."

His heart ached. Each word she said was true and it struck his heart. As if someone had thrust a sword through his chest, it hurt worse than his broken bones. He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want her to think that he didn't care for her because in reality he never stopped loving her.

Ikuto slowly and painfully limped over to her, making sure that she could see his face when he finally confessed to her. "Amu, I…" She didn't interrupt him nor was he at a loss for words. She was simply…sleeping. Her cheeks were stained with streaks of tears. She was crying and talking in her sleep. Ikuto gently wiped her cheeks with his thumb and whispered, "I'm sorry."

The pinkette opened her eyes slowly, still dazed, and said, "It is okay. Nothing is your fault so you don't have to apologize."

"What are you talking about? I caused you so much pain."

"No, I did it to myself. It was my fault for not telling you before I left. When I came back I was planning on confessing to you but you moved on with your life. I never had the courage to tell you before and I probably won't have the heart to tell you when I wake up…"

_When you wake up?_ "Amu, this isn't a drea-"

"…I love you, Ikuto. I always had and I always will."

He was stunned for a while. He didn't know what to say, how to act, or how to respond. it was obvious that they had a strong connection but he honestly never thought that he would hear her say it to his face.

She patted the patches of grass beside her telling him to sit next to her. He did. "Even if it will only ever be in my dreams, tell me that you love me," she said, her eyelids dropping down once again.

He gripped her hands and stared her straight in the eyes. "I love you, Amu. I, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, love you, Amu Hinamori, with all my heart."

Her eyes widened. It all felt so real, yet she knew it was but only a sweet nothing dream. Then she closed her eyes in content, leaned her head back on the tree trunk and smiled. "That is good enough." A tear slid down her cheek. She was happy to hear him say that to her even though the back of her mind kept nagging at her, telling her that she would have to wake up sooner or later. Another tear cascaded down her cheek. "It's been so long since I've been happy. Now, I don't even remember what it's like to smile. I don't want to wake up. If I can be happy only in my dream, let me sleep forever."

It almost sounded like she wanted to…

"Let me sleep eternally. Let me wander the world of dreams. I'm tired of chasing. Reality seems like nothing to me."

…almost if she wished for…

"If I died right at this moment would I be happy, dream Ikuto? Would I be happy with you? Would I feel complete? Or would I just be the loser girl who chases after someone she can't have?"

…death. Yes, that was what she wished for all along.

It was Ikuto's turn to shed a tear for once. "Don't speak like that! You're not sleeping. You are awake and I will make you happy. I will fix everything!" He shouted desperately.

"You can't fix my heart. You're nothing more than an illusion in my dream. Besides, my heart was broken a long time ago. It's broken beyond repair," she explained. Her eyes closed and her body went numb though she was still breathing.

"Amu!"

"Shh…let me dream a little while longer. I want to be happy as long as possible before I wake up again." She then fell asleep again, not knowing that she was once awake.

_A false happiness? You were never like this before, Amu. Have I damaged you so much?_

Ikuto laid his head upon her lap as she dreamt. He held on to her hand tightly. "I'll never let you go again." He, loosing as much blood as he did, began to doze off into unconsciousness. No matter how much he fought to stay awake, his body would not let him. His body went numb and he passed out on Amu's lap. She subconsciously ran the fingers of her free hand through his hair. And although his head and back were burning, he didn't mind the sensation of her hands petting his head. She was worth the pain.

It was already sun down when the little pinkette woke from her slumber. She sighed as she realized her sweet dreams came to an end. Wanting to get up and go home, hopefully to fall asleep back into her dreams, she tried to stand but felt unusually heavy. She looked down at her lap and gasped at the horrific scene before her.

A layer of blood coated her hands and legs. A trickle of blood was streaming down the side of Ikuto's face. And the grass beneath her was drenched in the scarlet liquid.

"Ikuto?" She whispered. She shut her eyes tightly and slapped both of her cheeks simultaneously. Opening her eyes again, she knew that she was not dreaming. "Ikuto, wake up. Please, open your eyes!" She tried maneuvering around his body so that she could get up without hurting him but he grabbed her arm.

Not opening his eyes, he mumbled, "I stayed while you slept. Now stay here while I sleep." He opened his eyes for only a second to look at her. "It seems I can't do anything except make you cry." and then his lids began to fail him once again.

"Stay awake, Ikuto! Stay with me and don't leave! Stop closing your eyes," she panicked. Whipping out her phone, she dialed Utau's number. She didn't answer her phone and that only brought on more paranoia upon the girl. She dialed Kukai's number at the speed of light and as soon as she heard him pick up the phone she yelled into it.

"Kukai, help me! Please, help me!" At this point she was in hysterics.

"Amu? Calm down, what's happening and where are you?" He knew that she would never be that desperate for help unless it was something completely out of her hands. This was one of those times.

"It's Ikuto, he's dying. Please, help me! I don't know what to do. Kukai, tell me what to do. I can't stop the bleeding and he's unconscious. He won't wake up and I can't move him-" She rambled on and on, not sure of what to do. She wasn't thinking clearly before and not thinking straight was not helping her situation either.

"Amu! Calm down," he said once more. "Tell me where you are and I'll come get you."

In the next few minutes, Kukai told Amu to apply pressure to the back of Ikuto's head to stop the bleeding. That was most important. He also told her to stay calm for both her and Ikuto's sakes. Kukai grabbed Utau, called a few paramedics, and headed straight over to the forest behind the ally way. Luckily for him, Kukai had been there many times as a kid.

As soon as everyone was on their way to the hospital, Utau asked what happened to Ikuto but all Amu could do was shake her head. "I don't know. I thought I was dreaming. It was all a dream, wasn't it?" She asked more to herself than anyone else. "If I had just realized that I was awake. Ikuto wouldn't be in this mess right now."

After many stitches, operations, casts, and hours later, the gang was allowed to see Ikuto. He was awake, on pain killers that made his drowsy, but he was awake. "It's amazing that he made it. He was very lucky that none of his wounds got infected while he was outside for so long. Quite a miracle if you ask me," the doc explained.

"Don't you want to see Ikuto, Amu?" Utau asked. She shook her head and walked to sit on the waiting bench outside his room.

"No. I'll wait here." She didn't know how to face him. She was _afraid_.

Kukai and Utau left the room. It was late, so they went home. All that was left was Amu and Ikuto. Amu placed a hand on the doorknob but her hands were so shaky that she couldn't bring herself to turn it. The images of his blood on her hands made her body tremble. She placed her back on the wall and slid down to the cold floor. She couldn't stop shaking. She jumped at the slightest sound and barely had a heart attack when the nurses said she couldn't sit on the floor, saying it was hazardous.

Quietly, not to disturb his sleep, Amu tip toed into Ikuto's room and sat on the small couch in the dark corner. Hopefully, if he woke up he wouldn't be able to see her.

Once morning came, Ikuto woke up in less pain than yesterday. _I guess the pain killers are working._ He spotted a pink head in the far corner of the room. _Amu._ He unsteadily wobbled over to Amu and placed a blanket around her. It was quite chilly and she was only in a tank top and thin-fabric pants.

He accidentally brushed her shoulder and she woke up. "I'm sorry, I woke you," he apologized.

Seeing him so defenseless made her feel guilty. He was usually strong and firm but the sight of him made her cringe away. He was weak and brittle. She though that if she touched him he would fall to pieces. He looked so _broken_.

"Are you…okay? she asked.

"I'm fine. It's just a few broken bones. It'll heal," he joked. "But I should be asking you that."  
>She wasn't injured nor did she have a scratch on her. Why was he asking her such a question? "I was talking about us."<p>

"W-what do you mean?"

"That wasn't a dream back there. I didn't mean to hurt you so badly. I'm sorry…for everything. And I meant what I said. I will make you happy, if you give me the chance."

"I…I don't know what to-"

"You said you were tired of chasing, right? Then let me be the one to chase you. I'll follow you. It doesn't matter where you go or how far the distance. I'll be the one to wait for you."

The door suddenly crept open. "Mr. Tsukiyomi! Please get back into bed. You're going to open your wounds again!" The doctor came into check on his wounds, but seeing as he was out of bed it didn't look like it was going to be good. Ikuto didn't move and he didn't move his gaze from Amu's eyes.

"I won't go back to my bed until I tell you this, Amu. Please, hear me out." She nodded for him to continue. "Saaya was the only way to fill the hole. I thought I was in love with her when I only needed someone to fill the empty space when you left. I know that sounds stupid and cheesy, but I love you. I meant what I said when we were in the forest. I can make you happy if you give me a chance to."

"Ikuto, I meant every word I said back there. I thought it was a dream-"

"It wasn't a dream," he interrupted. He wanted to make it clear that when he said he loved her, he meant it. "It wasn't a dream. You were awake then and you're awake now."

Struggling to get down on one knee, Ikuto looked up at the beautiful lady before him. He cupped her hands gently in his and…

"Marry me."

Amu's heart skipped a beat at the unexpected offer.

"Marry me," he said again. Without them knowing, all the nurses had gathered around the room watching the scene unfold before them.

"Answer him!" One of the nurses shouted. She was a sappy one. Amu turned her head back to Ikuto and thought it through.

"I…"

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter Fourteen - Upcoming: Chapter Fifteen<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Meilin: Dun dun dun! What will be her answer?<br>Ikuto: She'll obviously say yes. I mean, who can resist this sexiness, right fangirls? - wink-  
>Amu: Oh pu-lease...who would fall for a sadist like y0<br>Meilin: Kya! - squeezes Ikuto-  
>Amu: -_-"<br>Ikuto: You were saying? - smirks-  
>Amu: - mumbles- Meilin, you traitor.<br>Ikuto: Please R&R and You get a chance to hug me too. :3  
>Meilin: No! Mine only!<br>Amu: Don't review for this egotist! Review and I'll have Kukai send you those blackmail pictures!  
>Meilin: Psh, you don't even have those pictures...but Review anyways!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Special Thanks To:<em>

_XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX (Thank you for reviewing! It's al good. You were 199 but without you I would have been stuck at 198 :P So you're amazing!)_  
><em>popjarcandy (I'm sorry it was short. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it though. And I do feel better thanks to you guys!)<em>  
><em>KARONA-CHAN (I'm glad that you found this chapter so amusing. I do mybest for you!)<em>  
><em>Crescent Moon 202 (LOL! It was funny when I wrote it out because I could totally see Utau as Ikuto's younger sister trying to fit him into a dress xD)<em>  
><em>Little-bad-Angel (Thank you so much! Please continue on supporting me. :3)<em>  
><em>Minato-kun Luver (Haha! Wouldn't everyone want to see those black mail pictures ;P I'll tell Kukai to send them to you. Haha jk.)<em>  
><em>Amutofangirl (Thank you for being so considerate of me. I'm feeling better thank you but I will gladly PM you and have a chat sometime. It's good to get things off my chest once in a while.)<em>  
><em>xtoxic rainx (Thank you for your kind words. I'm sure you have many talents You just gotta find them, right? :])_  
><em>Jemstone6259 (I'm sure he knew hitting Amu was a mistake...that's probably why Saaya didn't get hit...but it sure would have been nice to see her ger socked in the face.)<em>  
><em>Jacovy (COOKIE! -munch munch- ...Wait...did you just say...stolen cookie? O.O Don't kill me Suu! Jacovy did it! -runs away-)<em>  
><em>cctrail (Thanks so much! I'll continue to write HurtComfort stories like these. This genre is my specialty. Until the next chapter comes out, please feel free to read my other stories. I'm sure they have similarities that you may like.)_  
><em>SweetRoseBriar (Thanks! I also thought it was clever. :3 I just love quotes...I collect them sometimes...well at least the ones I think are super cool or cute ^.^)<em>  
><em>DarkFaerie0 (Thank you very much. I try my best :3)<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you everyone who reviewed and for those who worried about me. I'm feeling a bit better and I hope you enjoyed this chpater to the fullest.<em>**

**_Until Next time my lovely children! Ja ne!_**


	15. From the Beginning

**Meilin: I AM EXTREMELY SORRY THAT THIS CAME OUT SO LATE...I wrote this whole thing out icluding the introductions and "Special Thanks To" and everything and fanfiction stalled and refreshed and deleted ALL MY WORK -_-  
>Ikuto: Now she's too lazt ot rewrite everything...<br>Amu: So...on with the story then?  
>Meilin: Yes please. -sobs in corner-<strong>

**Ikuto: Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara - Just the Plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Behind A Smile – Chapter Fifteen: From the Beginning <strong>

_Trust takes years to build and only seconds to break. So let's start from the very beginning._

Amu stood there in shock, clashing emotions running through her mind. Did she want to jump for joy? Or did she want to break down and cry? She was utterly confused. Her mouth was open but a lump was caught in her throat that she just couldn't manage to swallow.

"Don't keep the poor boy waiting!" one of the many crowding nurses cooed.

"Ikuto, please, stand up. We can talk about this later. Just…get back into bed" the pinkette begged.

He shook his head. "No. I'm not going anywhere until you give me an ans-" Ikuto's words were interrupted by his own cries. For a moment his vision blurred and his legs could no longer support him up. Amu held him up as best as she could though her legs were buckling underneath his weight.

The girl became worried when Ikuto's rosy cheeks drained to pale. She screamed his name and was in a state of panic. Her breath hitched as she felt a slimy substance on her hands. _Oh, please, no!_ She thought. Hesitant to look, Amu shakily lifted one hand to eye level. "Blood," she breathed. "I need a doctor!"

The nurses dispersed from the doorway and scrambles around trying to gather items for their doctor. The physician was all set to perform another round of stitching while Amu sat outside the door.

"Miss…here, you should wipe your hands." A lady in white handed the pink haired girl a sanitary wipe and Amu gratefully took it. "Mr. Tsukiyomi is resting right now but you may go into his room if you'd like to."

Amu nodded and entered the patient's room. Making her way to Ikuto's bed, she watched him while he slept, combing her fingers through his soft hair.

"Why is it that things go wrong every time I'm around?" the girl mumbled underneath her breath.

"That's not true," Ikuto said feebly. His trembling voice startled her – not that his voice was scary or distasteful; she simply wasn't expecting him to be awake.

Amu looked at him sadly, guilt coating her heart. _It is true._ The rosette sat very still, looking into this dark blue orbs and he looking into her honey golden ones.

"It isn't your fault. It was the drunken driver's fault and at least the kid is safe, right?"

She agreed with what he was saying was the truth but that guilty feeling still lingered. Scooting over to the far left of his hospital bed, Ikuto patted the empty spot next to him. At first she hesitated but nevertheless laid beside him.

Somehow his presence calmed her. It was always like this – she would constantly be getting into some type of trouble and he would come to her rescue…but she was never the one to help him.

Ikuto snaked his arms around Amu's waist hissing while his stitches slowly stretched. Once again, she had the urge to panic saying things like, "don't push yourself," but he only held onto her tighter. Her many protests fell deaf on his ears and she gave up when she realized that his grip would not waver.

After a few moments of silence, she asked, "Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why would you go so far for someone like me?"

He thought about her question for a second and let out a soft laugh. "Why would you go so far for someone like _me_?" He asked, throwing her question back at her. "I hurt you more times than I can count. You've suffered all alone because of me, yet you still have the patience to stay by my side. Why?"

She didn't need any time to think of a response. Something inside her clicked together and her soul poured itself out to him. "No matter how many times I've tried to forget you, you're face is the only thing that pops up in my mind. I've constantly tired to leave Japan but I always find myself coming back to you. I wish I…I can't…" She sighed, "I don't know."

"Then why won't you give me an answer?"

She gripped onto his clothing and squeezed the fabric as her hands clenched together. She didn't want to go away but she didn't want to move any closer to him either. "Because you didn't trust me." At the corner of her eyes sat small beads of water. She shut her eyes tightly and rested her forehead against his chest.

His mind drew a blank. Nothing registered in his brain and he was speechless. She was right. He didn't trust her and on top of that he _slapped_ her. She was right to feel hatred towards him at the time. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could take all of it back. I do but I can't. What can I do to make it up to you?"

Amu moved closer to Ikuto, her body molding perfectly to fit his. "Let me sleep for now. I want to remember the moments before all this happened. Let me dream for a little while longer." She shut her eyes and immediately slept overwhelmed her. Ikuto did not object. It was a long day after all, for the both of them. He decided to let her catch up on the beauty rest that she longingly deserved.

Looking at her sleeping face, reality seemed so distant now. The world seemed as if it was a peaceful place with no problems. Oh how he wished it was truly that way. He noticed on her face was a small blemish, the remnant of a cut that sat upon a faint bruise. He grazed his fingers over the wound as he recalled that awful day. He wished that he knew the truth. He wished that he could have taken Amu's side. Over all, he wished that none of this mess had ever happened. Maybe then he would have Amu's trust. Perhaps their relationship would be whole, whether it be as acquaintances, friends, or lovers. Right now, he was unsure of where their relationship stood but that question would have to be resolved when both parties were awake. And with that, Ikuto slowly drifted off into the darkness that awaited him.

Awoken by the pain from his back, Ikuto reached over to the bedside table to pop in another painkiller. Surprised by the lack of warmth, Ikuto's midnight blue eyes fluttered open to reveal an empty space beside him. _Amu? _He tried to get up to find her but the moment he lifted his feet off the bed a sharp shock ran up his spine. He sighed and settled himself on the bed once more, leaning his head back on the pillow. He stared at the ceiling wondering where she went. He was so anxious to hear her answer. If her answer was "no" then he would let her be. But if it happened to be "yes" then he would hug and kiss her, let her know how much she meant to him, whisper sweet nothings into her ear and never again let go of her. _Where are you?_

Back at the Souma and Tsukiyomi household, Utau and Amu were sitting in the living room discussing the pinkette's current situation.

"You love him, don't you?" The blonde asked.

"Of course, I do. I just don't know what I should do. I want to be with him but after what he did…I'm not so sure."

"You know, you're only delaying what's inevitable to happen," Utau reasoned.

"What do you mean?"

Utau stood up from the couch and exhaled lightly. "Think about it, Amu. Just remember this: every second that ticks by, something horrible might happen to one or both of you. Take yesterday, for example, that drunken motorcyclist could have _killed_ my brother. What would you have done then?"

Amu looked down at the steaming tea in her hands. _The inevitable?_ While she was thinking to herself, Utau decided to leave her with one last though.

"Choose quickly, but don't make a choice that you'll end up regretting." With that being said, Ikuto's sister walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

_Why is Utau so smart with words? Ugh, I hate when she makes me feel guilty. But…she's right; nothing is going to change if I don't do anything._

Amu took a deep breath, stood from the comfy couch, and set down her tea cup. Taking all Utau had said into account, the pinkette made up her mind and left the house. Utau stood by the door, smiling and watching the girl go win what she deserved.

"That's my girl," Utau chuckled to herself. "Go get my brother."

Back at the hospital, Amu impatiently jabbed her finger into the elevator button. Deciding that the door was taking too long for her liking, she ran down the hallway and opened the door to the stairwell. Climbing three flights of stairs to reach room 122 - Ikuto's room - adrenaline rushed through her veins. She wasn't going to wait a second more to tell him her answer.

"I have an emergency!" A nurse urgently spoke to the nearby doctor. "Patient 122's heart rate has gone flat."

At that moment, Amu felt her heart stop beating as well. It skipped a beat, stopped entirely, and dropped down to her stomach. _No. I'm too late?_ "Excuse me; I need to see the patient in that room. Please let me in!"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. The doctor is doing everything he can to save that man. I cannot allow any interference," the doctor's assistant stated calmly.

"I need to see him. I can't lose him, not again!" The girl was breaking down into hysterics, her heart now beating three times faster than the normal rate. _I'm too late. Why did I have to be so stubborn!_

The nurse picked up a walkie-talkie and held it close to her lips. "I need security to escort a woman down to the temporary waiting room." No later than thirty seconds later, a man dressed in black came up and ushered Miss Hinamori to the first floor.

"I'm sure you would rather be in this room then-"

Suddenly, she cut him off mid-sentence. "No! I'd rather wait with-"

Returning the "favor," the security guard lightly nudged Amu into the room.

"Amu?" She knew that voice; that all too familiar velvet tone.

"Ikuto?" She voiced, surprised and relieved at the same time. "You're okay? What are you doing here? I thought you were in room 122."

"I'm fine. I was moved into this room soon after you left earlier. And why are you crying?" He answered chronologically.

She squealed his name and tackled him into a hug. He was taken back by this but nevertheless embraced her as well. "Yes," she whispered.

At first he didn't understand what she meant, but something clicked in his mind a split second later. "Wait, what?" He said pushing her shoulders back so that her face could be seen.

She leant back on his chest, closing her eyes, and breathed, "I want to be your bride."

His face light up instantly.

"But…" Oh boy, the dreaded "but." Ikuto waited for her to continue, hoping that whatever was about to come out of her mouth wasn't unfortunate. "…you didn't believe me when I told you about Saaya. You even slapped me out of anger. It scared me; I'm not going to lie anymore. I'm afraid you're going to do it again one day. But regardless, I will still love you and I want to be your wife. But I want to wait. I'm sor-"

The male tightened his grip around her frame. "We'll take it slow then. I don't mind. You said yes and that's all that matters to me."

"I…Ikuto."

"And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It was never my intention to hurt you. I didn't understand it myself but if you want me to get help, I'll get it. Whatever it takes, I'm never letting you go. I'll earn back your trust again. I want you to believe in me. Days, months, even years, I'll regain your trust back somehow."

"And you've already got back some of it," she smiled.

_Love can make a person do crazy and unimaginable things. True love and trust are not easy things to come by, but when you have it cherish it. Treat it as if it can shatter into a million pieces, because once it's broken, it will be nearly impossible to repair – like a million piece puzzle. I will start from the beginning and I will finish it, definitely._

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter Fifteen - Behind A Smile Has Ended<strong>

**Meilin: THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!  
>Ikuto: And since it's late, Meilin will not be rewritting the "Special Thanks To" again. It takes way too long.<br>Amu: BUT let us know if you think you've reviewed all the chapters. If you have, you get to be in the next Shugo Chara Fanfiction!  
>Meilin: And we're almost to 250 reviews...so lets make it happen! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME THROUGH ALL THIS I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PS...I have three other Amuto stories planned out and one YuukiXZero and UsuiXMisaki FF in progress. Let me know which couple you would like to see :D<br>See you next time my lovelies!**


End file.
